une femme jalouse
by christellesvu
Summary: Olivia et Alex se cherchent ...Kathy se montre de plus en plus jalouse...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

- Je le sais très bien Eliott, arrête de mentir

- Je te répète qu'il n'existe rien d'autre si ce n'est une formidable amitié et une grande complicité entre nous Kathy…..

- Arrête Eliott, tu passes toute ta journée avec elle, tu trouves encore le moyen de l'appeler ce soir

- Pour les besoins de l'enquête Kathy, pour l'enquête, mon travail !

- Tu n'es jamais à la maison

- Et voilà, c'est encore reparti ! mais bon sang ta jalousie te fait perdre la tête. En passant, tes horaires d'infirmière, ce n'est pas non plus super, super !

- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Si tu l'es ….

- Pour de bonnes raisons

- Mais quelles raisons Kathy ? Olivia est juste ma partenaire …..

- Elle est bien davantage

- Non, je te l'assure. Kathy, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi la mère de mes enfants, mais que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu le comprennes ?

- Quitte ton travail !

- Je ne quitterai pas ce travail, j'aime ce que je fais, j'ai une partenaire en or et une équipe qui est ma deuxième famille.

- Tu serais plus près de nous

- Ecoute Kathy, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de choisir…. L'USV fait partie intégrante de ma vie tout comme toi et les enfants. Arrête ta crise de suite …et en passant, il ne se passera jamais rien entre Olivia et moi, je l'aime comme une sœur, ça s'arrête là.

Il s'approchait de Kathy il la prit dans ses bras mais cette dernière ne lui rendit aucun signe d'affection. Il sentait que Kathy changeait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi…..

Sa vie à la maison devenait de plus en plus difficile, Kathy se montrait de plus en plus jalouse, revendiquant une liaison imaginaire entre lui et Olivia…la semaine dernière, elle était entrée en crise d'hystérie quand Eliott était rentré à plus de 22h. Cette atmosphère commençait à l'étouffer….ses deux ainées étaient rentrées à l'université, une à Columbia l'autre à l'Hudson, il en était fier. Heureusement, il lui restait ses jumeaux et le petit Eli, leur petit dernier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Olivia, restée tard dans les bureaux de l'USV terminait de remplir ses dossiers en retard qu'elle avait accumulés ces derniers temps. L'enquête sur le réseau de pédophiles les avait pas mal accaparés durant ces deux dernières semaines, elle devait remettre ses dossiers à jour avant que Cragen ne les exige. A quoi bon rentrer quand personne ne l'attendait dans son appartement toujours aussi vide ?

Elle n'oserait jamais franchir le pas, elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer ses sentiments…. A quoi bon tenter sa chance quand elle savait que ça la mènerait tout droit au désastre ? Elle devait protéger son cœur … et en aucun cas, elle ne voudrait mélanger travail et sentiment.

Eliott venait de l'appeler

- Rentre Liv, il se fait tard….

- Eliott, je suis une grande fille, je finis ce dernier dossier ….

- Ok, on se voit demain

Eliott, sa famille lui permettait de se ressourcer après des journées difficiles….mais pour elle, que lui restait-il si ce n'est juste ses murs blancs sans aucune photo de famille à laquelle se raccrocher. Il y deux ans, elle avait essayé de créer des liens avec son frère mais finalement cela n'avait jamais abouti. Elle était d'une nature solitaire et elle le resterait probablement tout au long de sa vie, elle payait ses longues années de jeunesse où la vie lui avait appris à se montrer discrète afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle ….on ne devait pas découvrir l'alcoolisme de sa mère…un vrai désastre pour développer des relations sociales normales.

Chaque fois qu'elle la voyait entrer dans la salle, elle se devait de contenir ses émotions afin de ne pas se trahir …à force de les mettre de côté, elle donnait l'impression de devenir une personne froide et distante. Elle aurait tellement aimé plus mais celle qui faisait battre son cœur et qui lui donnait des sueurs chaudes, ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention….de toute façon que pouvait-elle attendre de celle que le reste de l'équipe surnommait la reine des glaces ?

Il fut une époque où elle aurait été prête à nouer une relation avec Alex, au moment où leur lien d'amitié prenait forme, Alex avait disparu, elle l'avait crû morte, pour ne plus souffrir, Olivia avait jeté les clés de son cœur dans un coin ou personne n'irait le chercher, décidément, Olivia Benson ne faisait pas confiance au bonheur. Alex était finalement réapparue 4 ans plus tard comme témoin d'un procès et Olivia sut qu'elle n'était pas guérie …qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.

Beaucoup de personne aimaient à s'imaginer qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments envers Eliott, tout simplement parce qu'aucune de ses relations avec une conquête masculine n'avait fonctionné….ils étaient cependant très loin de la réalité. Il est vrai qu'Eliott agissait souvent comme si elle lui appartenait en jugeant constamment ses différents partenaires. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, finalement, c'était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, Eliott était sa plus longue relation avec un membre de la gente masculine.

La seule chose qu'Eliott ignorait, c'est que le cœur d 'Olivia était pris et avait succombé il y a un longtemps ….elle se refusait à reconnaître que son orientation sexuelle pour une femme soit divulguée au grand jour. Elle ne serait plus l'inspecteur Benson mais deviendrait la lesbienne de service, elle ne voulait pas d'une étiquette.

Le plus difficile dans sa relation avec Eliott : la jalousie de Kathy, même si Eliott ne disait rien, elle le voyait dans son regard lorsque Kathy venait par surprise et cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Alex finissait de préparer son dossier pour le lendemain, arrivée tôt le matin, elle repartait constamment tard le soir, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour sa vie privée. Elle regarda le cadran ornant le mur de son bureau …déjà 22h….elle ferait bien de rentrer sinon elle s'endormirait sur place. Le lendemain, commençait le procès d'un réseau de trafic d'enfants mis à jour grâce à Benson et Stabler. Elle les considérait comme les deux meilleurs flics de l'USV….mais ces deux-là lui donnaient régulièrement du fil à retordre dans leur enquête. Il y a un mois, Stabler avait interrompu sa soirée avec le juge Connolly pour un mandat d'arrêt, heureusement cela avait permis de découvrir une dizaine d'enfants pris au piège dans une cave de Manhattan destinés à être vendu à des pédophiles à travers tout le pays.

Demain, elle verrait Olivia, au début, elle cherchait des raisons pour souvent se rendre au bureau mais apparemment certains flics dont Stabler n'appréciait pas qu'elle s'immisce dans leur enquête sauf quand ils avaient besoin de mandat….elle avait ressenti une certaine hostilité à son égard quand le système judiciaire permettait à des coupables de s'en sortir mais ce n'était pas elle qui créait les lois.

Elle avait craqué pour la belle brune aux superbes yeux noisette dès le départ mais n'avait jamais osé lui avoué ses sentiments. Sa mise à l'écart et ses quatre longues années passées sous protection des témoins avait meurtri son cœur et l'avait rendu inaccessible, sous peine de souffrir, non seulement elle avait rejeté sa nature réelle de peur de déplaire à sa famille mais elle l'avait complètement fermé à quiconque. Finalement Alex Cabott s'était réfugiée dans le travail.

Olivia regardait l'horloge murale, elle affichait déjà 22h.

Cragen sortit également tardivement de son bureau. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait récupéré son poste après les terribles accusations portées à son encontre. Heureusement il avait pu compter sur les membres de son équipe. Olivia avait à la fois assuré son travail et n'avait pas hésité à enquêter ….Olivia avait fait preuve d'une grande loyauté envers le capitaine et l'avait défendu contre vent et marée. Suivie par le reste de l'équipe, beaucoup de grosses têtes étaient finalement tombées les unes après les autres.

- Il est tard Olivia, tu devrais penser à rentrer

- Capitaine….

- C'est un ordre

- Mais…..

- Un ordre est un ordre Liv

- Bon si vous le dites…elle soupira

Elle referma son dossier, prit sa veste, repoussa sa chaise, sourit au capitaine et quitta son bureau.

Elle marchait à pas rapide, elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter.

Elle mit sa main sur son arme .Olivia Benson se montrait prudente quand elle rentrait à pied, tard le soir dans New York ….quand c'était au tour d'Eliott de conduire, elle venait au travail à pied…..c'était devenu une habitude maintenant. Sauf que si elle avait pris la peine d'écouter la météo, cette journée pluvieuse l'aurait amené à prendre sa voiture et ne l'aurait pas surpris

Elle se retourna, elle reconnut sa voiture….son cœur s'accéléra…..une land rover noire ….il n'y avait qu'Alex Cabott pour se promener à l'intérieur d'un bolide tel que celui-là

- Benson ! Ne me dites pas que vous sortez du travail à cette heure-ci

- Cabot ….vous n'êtes pas la seule à travailler tard, je présume ! Demain est un jour important !

- En effet, un long procès demain nous attend.

- Vous y serez ….

- Effectivement…je vous dépose, vous dégoulinez sous cette averse.

- Je ne suis plus très loin…elle ne déverrouillerait pas son cœur, elle le savait….

- Allez Benson, ne fais pas la fière, vous tremblez de froid…..Je veux que mon meilleur détective soit présente et non clouée au lit par une satanée fièvre

- La pluie n'a jamais tué personne

- Non mais la fièvre, oui ! allez Benson, c'est un ordre

- Maintenant le substitut du procureur me donne des ordres

Olivia avait peur de se retrouver à côté d'Alex, elle savait que se trouver aussi prêt de cette superbe blonde, elle ne résisterait pas…..

- A demain Alex, et Olivia se mit à courir sous la pluie sachant qu'Alex portant toujours des haut talons ne la suivrait pas.

Alex appuya sa tête sur le volant

- Et merde ! les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux….elle n'y arriverait jamais …..pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime une femme inaccessible dont seul le travail semblait lui donner des émotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Olivia arriva enfin devant son immeuble, tandis que la pluie ruisselait sur son survêtement, ses larmes coulèrent aussi…..pourquoi devait-elle l'aimer ? Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque d'un rejet…..

Elle grimpa les escaliers, rentra se laissa glisser derrière la porte et versa ses larmes….elle finit par les stopper transie par le froid…pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté….mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle pour fuir continuellement ses sentiments…..pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas normale ?

Alex arriva aussi chez elle, rentra, enleva ses haut talons, le silence de son appartement lui donna un sérieux coup de cafard, à certains moments, elle s'en voulait de s'être arrêtée, elle s'en voulait de ne pas être sortie de la voiture et ne pas lui avoir tout dit…..

Le lendemain au tribunal, Olivia et Eliott, appelés comme témoin, attendaient dans les couloirs de ce tribunal, que leurs noms furent appelés.

Quand ce fut son tour, son cœur se serra…..

Olivia entra dans le tribunal comme elle en avait souvent l'habitude, elle chercha le regard d'Alex, elle voulait se faire pardonner son attitude d'hier soir. Elle s'était enfuie comme une gamine sans la remercier. Elle voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle s'en voulait…..qu'elle désirait tout sauf s'enfuir

Alex ne se retourna pas et ne la regarda même pas….elle fut même très froide pendant l'interrogatoire, pas une seule fois, elle ne lui sourit…..

Elle finit par remercier Olivia et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait disposer. Olivia le cœur en peine, partit donc rapidement vers les bureaux de l'USV. Elle n'attendit même pas Eliott. Ce dernier n'étant d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse après la crise de Kathy d'hier soir fut vexé de ne pas la trouver en sortant.

Il arriva au bureau et vit Olivia plongée dans son ordinateur. Eliott ne vit même pas qu'Olivia avait pleuré le long du chemin .

- Merci de m'avoir attendu

- Désolée

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, tu es charmante, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois seule ….

- El, tu ne m'as pas dit un seul mot ce matin, tu voulais quoi…..

- Rien, laisse tomber, je vais rentrer voir ma famille, va retrouver tes murs vides, il ne fit pas attention que tout le monde le regardait s'en prendre une fois de plus à Olivia.

Fin poursuivit Eliott jusqu'à l'extérieur où il l'attrapa par le bras

- T'es devenu complètement fou ?

- Quoi ?

- Que se passe-t-il avec Olivia ?

- Rien, elle est juste étrange depuis ce matin

- et au lieu de la soutenir, tu l'enfonces encore plus, bel exemple de partenariat, tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de revenir présenter tes excuses dès lundi matin.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Fin, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Peut-être que ça ne me regarde pas mais tu ne t'es même pas aperçu qu'Olivia avait pleuré en rentrant du tribunal, ce qui explique le calme qui régnait dans les bureaux quand tu es entré.

Eliott claqua la porte de sa voiture et rentra directement chez lui beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Kathy se sentait à nouveau seule, c'était sa semaine de repos. Elle aurait aimé qu'Eliott prenne un poste dans le Queens mais il avait toujours refusé. Elle était certaine que la cause s'appelait Olivia, elle lui en voulait énormément, encore davantage depuis l'accident de voiture. Même si on lui avait dit qu'elle devait la vie à Olivia, que le conducteur les ayant emboutis avait un taux d'alcool important dans le sang. C'est à elle qu'elle en voulait. Pourtant, elle agissait comme si de rien n'était quand Eliott passait à la maison avec Olivia cependant ses visites s'espaçaient davantage, Olivia avait sans doute compris les regards méprisants que Kathy lui lançait ces derniers temps.

Kathy avait donc invité un de ses collègues, Joel Sandoval à partager son dîner. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Eliott, c'était vendredi et comme d'habitude, il rentrerait sans doute à des heures tardives. Eli passait le week-end chez un de ses amis, Dickie était partit en avec son équipe de basket et Lizzie avait eu la permission d'Eliott pour passer la nuit chez sa meilleure amie qui organisait une boum.

Kathy trouvait Joel charmant et plutôt beau garçon, elle retournerait la monnaie de sa pièce à Eliott en ayant une liaison. Elle était certaine qu'Eliott couchait avec Olivia ….Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur une chose aussi importante.

Ils prenaient un verre de vin quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir….Etait-ce Eliott qui revenait ? Non, pas aujourd'hui, elle voulait conclure avec Joël afin de blesser Eliott. Le mois dernier en ramassant le manteau d'Eliott pour le ranger, des feuilles s'étaient échappées de sa poche révélant les résultats de son dernier bilan psychologique que l'équipe de l'USV devait passer et réussir chaque année s'ils voulaient continuer à exercer leur profession dans ce service où les horreurs quotidiennes pouvaient déstabiliser n'importe quel agent pourtant expérimenté.

Elle fut horrifiée de lire les mots suivants : _Benson et Stabler forment un excellent duo de détectives par leurs approches différentes et leur perspectives de recherche qui leur permettent de_ creuser différentes pistes lors d'enquêtes, _Benson et Stabler sont beaucoup trop proches, en aucun cas, il ne faudrait les séparer, ce serait non seulement une catastrophe pour l'unité mais aussi pour leur stabilité personnelle. Ce duo fonctionne comme un couple avec une loyauté infaillible un envers l'autre « _

- Kathy

- Eliott

- Euh, je te présente Joel, il travaille avec moi …comme il était dans le coin, je lui ai proposé de prendre un verre, ça ne te dérange pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Kathy, j'ai totale confiance en toi …ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas jouer au mec jaloux aujourd'hui.

Il embrassa sa femme

- Je reviens, je vais prendre une douche

- Encore une journée difficile

- On peut dire ça…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Olivia avait le cœur gros, l'attitude d'Eliott la blessait, sans doute avait-il encore des soucis à la maison, Eliott n'arrivait jamais à faire la part des choses, dès qu'il se disputait avec Kathy sur laquelle il n'osait pas exprimer ses frustrations, c'est à Olivia qu'il s'en prenait. Tellement prise dans ses pensées, les larmes qui s'écoulaient, elle ne vit pas Alex qui entrait.

Alex passa à côté d'elle pour se diriger vers le bureau du capitaine.

Elle vit Olivia, les coudes posés sur la table, son menton appuyé contre ses mains laissant couler librement ses larmes….elle se demanda où était l'Olivia qu'elle connaissait, la femme forte qui ne laissait jamais libre cours à ses émotions.

Elle vit Fin passer à côté d'elle

- Que se passe-t-il avec Benson ?

- C'est Stabler

- Stabler ?

- Disons qu'il est parti sur un coup de tête après s'en être pris à Olivia qui ne l'a pas attendu à la sortie du tribunal, c'est de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps. Quand Eliott a des soucis chez lui, Olivia est toujours en première ligne pour ramasser sa colère.

- Et Cragen ?

- Il ne sait pas comment agir je pense, les derniers bilans psy ont expressément demandé de ne pas les séparer…..Eliott a ramené le bilan par inadvertance chez lui ….Kathy l'a trouvé et depuis c'est la crise car Kathy pense qu'Olivia et Eliott ont une liaison

- Comment le sais-tu Fin ?

- Je l'ai entendu parler à Kathy dans les toilettes mais il ne savait que j'étais là

- Olivia est-elle au courant ?

- Evidemment que non ! Si je lui dis, ce serait la catastrophe et elle culpabiliserait, elle en a assez bavé après l'accident.

- Ce n'était pas elle qui avait bu ! On commence à saturer qu'il la fasse souffrir.

- Enfin, bref les paroles d'Eliott ont une fois de plus probablement dépassé ses pensées et Olivia a trinqué comme d'habitude.

- Ce n'est pas trop réjouissant ! Alex avait une envie folle de prendre Olivia dans ses bras, de la consoler, de lui murmurer les paroles les plus douces qu'elle n'ait jamais entendues, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau….mais Fin la fit revenir à la réalité

- Vous pourriez lui proposer une soirée entre filles ?

- Quoi ?

- Stabler lui a balancé qu'elle n'avait aucune vie sociale en dehors du travail….et vous avez-vous le temps ?

- Non, pas trop, et avec le procès, ça n'aide pas !

- Soit mais c'est vendredi, pas de procès demain ?

- Non, effectivement !

- Si je lui propose, vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Pas de problème, mais pas de plan drague entre vous et moi.

- Même pas en rêve

- Alors ça me va

- Ça me va aussi

Alex, le cœur serré, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia

- Olivia, surprise par une main qui lui réchauffa son corps tout entier, se retourna

- Alex, dit-elle surprise ! Elle comprit mieux la sensation que lui avait procurée ce geste.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Oh ce n'est rien, juste une dispute entre collègues ! Cela doit aussi vous arriver !

- Juste une dispute ?

- Juste une dispute, je vous assure !

- J'étais juste venue chercher des documents chez votre capitaine….

- Je vous ai fait pitié ?

- Non, non c'est juste, ce n'est pas une habitude

- De me voir pleurer !

- C'est bien ça ! dites Olivia, si nous sortions boire un verre

- Avec vous !

- Avec moi, sauf si vous vous enfuyez encore en courant

- Je vous promets de ne pas m'enfuir dit-elle en souriant

- Même s'il pleut

- Même s'il pleut

- Enfin un sourire !

Fin s'approcha

- Dites-moi les filles, si vous arrêtiez de vous vouvoyez, ce serait plus facile !

- Il vient avec nous !

- C'est lui qui m'a invitée le premier

- Ha mais je ne voudrais pas….

- Olivia, Alex ne m'intéresse pas du tout, disons que la journée fut pénible pour tout le monde et un verre ne serait pas de refus !

- Merci pour moi, dit-elle en souriant

- Alors, vous arrêtez le vouvoiement

- C'est d'accord

- Ça marche aussi pour moi

Et tous les trois, ils s'en allèrent prendre un verre chez Joe le bar juste en face.


	7. Chapter 7

merci à tous ceux qui me suivent , ca me fait plaisir et ca m'encourage à continuer

Chapitre 7

Kathy continuait de bavarder avec son collègue tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer à l'acte ce soir. Joel avait très bien compris le retour inopiné du mari et en partant il glissa à l'oreille de Kathy, on se voit lundi…..on terminera ce moment qui fut si agréable.

Quand Eliott redescendit dans le salon, Kathy était à nouveau seule….

- Ton collègue est parti ?

- Il ne voulait pas déranger

- Il ne m'embêtait pas

- Ah bon !

- Kathy, tu sais je ne jouerai pas au même jeu que toi

- Quel jeu Eliott ?

- T accuser de me tromper

- C'est bon j'ai compris, dit-elle, je n'ai pas envie de faire la guerre ce soir Eliott

- Très bien, comme les enfants ne sont pas là ce soir, on pourrait sortir

- Tous les deux

- Rien que tous les deux Kathy….

- Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer et je suis à toi…

- Tu es très bien comme tu es Kathy, tu es la plus belle à mes yeux et je t'aime, sache-le…..

- Je sais Eliott, je sais

- N'en doute plus jamais

- Jamais

Chez Joe, les trois compères parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils réussirent à se détendre, toutes les deux découvrirent les blagues de Fin qui les tordaient de rire, exactement la soirée dont ils avaient besoin après cette longue et pénible journée.

Olivia s'absenta pour se rendre aux toilettes

- Dis-moi Alex, ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes ?

- Que j'aime qui ?

- Olivia bien sûr, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'observes depuis tout à l'heure, comment tu t'empêches de la toucher de peur d'exprimer tes réactions, tu n'oses même pas la regarder dans les yeux de peur qu'elle lise en toi….

- Fin, voyons, tu racontes n'importe quoi dit-elle en rougissant ! Je pense que je vais m'en aller, il est grand temps ….

- Alex, de quoi as-tu peur pour fuir tes désirs ?

- Je ne supporterai pas une humiliation Fin

- Quelle humiliation ?

- Qu'elle me rejette

- Qui te dit qu'elle te rejettera ?

- Olivia n'est pas comme moi, nous le saurions

- On ne savait pas pour toi. Enfin je ne savais pas

- Personne ne sait, je me protège….

- Je ne dirai rien rassure-toi mais réfléchis Alex, tu ne pourras pas éternellement refouler tes sentiments. Ils remonteront toujours à la surface quelques soient les circonstances….je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu espaçais tes visites, pourquoi tu envoyais les courtiers pour certains documents….

- C'est difficile à certains moments

- Tu devrais lui en parler, tu serais soulagée, au moins tu pourrais aller de l'avant et en faire ton deuil ….quoique depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne regardes peut être pas Olivia mais elle te dévore des yeux…..et ça, je viens aussi de le découvrir, je comprends mieux certaines faits.

- Lesquels ?

- La discrétion d'Olivia sur ses relations, nous sommes tous au courant pour certaines de ses aventures mais elles n'ont jamais duré….peut- être qu'elle voulait tous nous tromper, enfin tromper n'est pas le mot, disons que c'est comme toi, elle se protège….mais tu sais Alex, à force de vouloir trop se protéger, on en oublie bien souvent d'être heureux et de vivre notre propre vie au détriment de ce que pensent les autres. Regarde le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour que je comprenne que mon fils resterait mon fils, que je l'aime tout autant. maintenant je comprends enfin pourquoi il s'est confié à Olivia le soir où il a eu des ennuis. Maintenant je comprends aussi pourquoi tu es la reine des glaces, c'est ton surnom au bureau si tu ne le savais pas !

Alex failli s'étrangler et recracha son martini juste au moment où Olivia les rejoignit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

- Je crois qu'un passage aux toilettes s'impose madame le substitut lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Olivia aperçut Alex, les joues rougies, quitter brusquement la table

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je lui parlais de son surnom

- Fin, tu n'as pas osé !

- Si pourquoi ?

- On est tous grillé …..

- Mais non, tu sais, je trouve Alex vachement cool en fait et je parie que toi aussi !

- J'avoue, je ne m'attendais à passer une aussi bonne soirée….

- Je suis certaine que n'importe quelle soirée avec Alex parmi les invités serait une excellente sortie pour toi

- Où veux-tu en venir Fin, l'alcool commence à te monter à la tête mon vieux…

- Pas du tout ….je viens d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec maître Cabott qui n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'elle aime….elle préfère se réfugier sous sa coquille…..

- C'est son choix Fin

- Un choix qui la rend malheureuse, enfin qui les prive toutes les deux de bonheur

- Toutes ? Tu veux dire que ?

- Oui tu m'as bien compris

- Comment tu as fait pour qu'elle se confie

- Déformation professionnelle

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux lorsqu'Alex les rejoignit.

- Bon les filles, je dois m'en aller, j'ai un match de basket avec Ken demain et je ne voudrais pas le décevoir.

- Contente que ça aille mieux entre vous deux

- Moi aussi !

- Salut les filles ….Cabot, on remet ça quand tu veux

- Ça me va aussi

Fin sortit et Olivia regarda Alex dans les yeux

- Un dernier verre proposa Olivia

- t'es pas en voiture ?

- Non …..et interdit que tu prennes la tienne

- Evidemment….que dirait-on ?

- Alex, tu as constamment peur de ce que les autres peuvent penser pour tous les aspects de ta vie….

- Ne me dis pas que Fin

- M'a tout raconté

- Je vais le tuer

- Il est déjà parti

- Pas grave, je sais où il travaille, plaisanta-t-elle

Il eut un silence

- Désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette façon mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire …..une larme lui échappa et coula le long de ses joues


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Olivia prit sa main et la lui essuya.

- Olivia !

- Alex, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- C'est la première fois que j'ose dire que j'aime ….les femmes

- Il faut un début à tout Alex, tu en as le courage, c'est déjà un grand pas de fait, tu sais certaines personnes n'ose jamais en parler et finissent leur vie seules ou malheureuses en couple

- Comme nous Liv

- Comme toi….comme moi effectivement ! tu vois je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet avec personne, même Eliott n'est pas au courant.

- Toi aussi, tu…

- Oui Alex, moi aussi….j'aime une femme et je n'ose pas le lui avouer, nous sommes pareilles sans le savoir….

Olivia, prête à mettre son orgueil de côté, regarda Alex

- Alex, à qui n'oses-tu pas avouer tes sentiments ?

- Fin ne t'as rien dit

- Non rien de plus !

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi Alex, tu sais que je ne te dirai rien, que je ne te juge pas

- Olivia, je ne peux pas

- Pourquoi je la connais ? Alex ? Viens sortons marcher d'accord

Olivia attrapa la main d'Alex et l'emmena à l'extérieur, à l'écart du bruit, à l'écart ….

La rue, déserte, éclairée à cette heure tardive par les lanternes économiques de la ville de New York offrait une visibilité minimale.

Elles marchèrent côte à côte en silence, Alex prit la parole

- Un peu de calme, ca fait du bien

- Olivia

- Alex

- Regarde-moi

La pluie se remit à tomber, Alex ne quittait plus Olivia des yeux.

- Alex, il n'y a personne ici, que nous et la pluie

- La pluie ne te quitte plus Olivia

- Ca doit être la seule personne qui m'aime, la pluie !

- Je ne crois pas non !

Alex caressa à son tour la joue d'Olivia

Olivia lui prit la main et la retira. La pluie tombait de plus en plus….toutes deux étaient trempées et aucune ne semblait vouloir quitter l'autre.

- Alex que fais-tu ?

- J'essaie Olivia

Le cœur d'Olivia battait de plus en plus, elle avait enlevé cette main, elle avait stoppé les prémices d'un geste dont elle rêvait depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Serait-il possible….

- Alex ….recommence

Alex prit sa main et sous la pluie diluvienne, elle caressa la joue d'Olivia et s'approcha de plus en plus ….

- Alex

- Ne dis plus rien Olivia

Alex prit son courage à deux mains.

- Olivia Benson, je vous aime de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur ….

- Alex …..

Alex ne laissa pas le temps à Olivia Benson de terminer sa phrase, elle l'embrassa et Olivia lui rendit son baiser….et elles recommencèrent sous cette pluie. Plus rien n'existait à part leurs cœurs enfin libérés du poids porté depuis toutes ces années. Les grillages avaient volé en éclat pour leur plus grand bonheur. Elles s'étaient enfin trouvées.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Alex Cabott et depuis longtemps

- Rentrons nous allons être trempées

- Nous le sommes déjà

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux

- Je te proposerais bien de courir jusque chez moi mais avec tes talons

Alex la regarda, prit ses chaussures, cassa ses talons

- maintenant nous pouvons courir

- tu es surprenante

Olivia éclata de rire

Toutes les deux se mirent à courir sous la pluie dans les rues de New York.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

- Voilà nous y sommes, tu montes ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas

- Au contraire ! Et puis tu es complètement trempée, je pense que j'ai des vêtements qui devraient te convenir. Enfin si tu acceptes de troquer un tailleur contre un jeans et un sweat…à la façon Benson

- Si tu me déshabilles ….dit-elle, ce qui les fit toutes les deux rougir

Elles grimpèrent rapidement toutes les deux l'escalier menant à l'appartement d'Olivia. Son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle grimpait les marches, son chez elle dépourvu allait-il plaire à la grande Alex cabott, elle qui apparaissait constamment tellement sophistiquée? Comment allait –elle pouvoir être à la hauteur ? Peut-être qu'elle devait arrêter de se poser autant de questions et suivre finalement son instinct la poussant à savourer ces instants longtemps inespérés.

Olivia inséra sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, invitant Alex à la suivre.

Olivia n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'Alex la retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement en l'attirant davantage contre elle. Olivia surprise par la fouge surprenante d'une Alex déchainée telle une sauvageonne répondit également aux avances inébranlables du substitut. Alex enleva un Olivia Benson, ça fait longtemps que je t'aime et que je n'osais pas te le dire.

- Alex Cabott, ça fait un long moment que mon cœur bat pour toi et que je n'osais rien te dire.

Et rapidement, malgré la pluie qui les avait complétement trempées, leur corps se transforma en une braise ardente, chacune désirant l'autre comme jamais elles n'avaient désiré quelqu'un auparavant. Chacune effleurant la peau de l'autre avec un élan de douceur les réchauffant. Leur vêtements, mouillés, tombèrent un à un sur le sol.

Les baisers passionnants s'échangèrent rapidement, commandant leurs ardeurs les plus brûlantes. Chacune voulant gouter au corps de l'autre avec passion et volupté. Leur peur disparue, elles s'envolèrent vers un océan de plaisir charnel, faisant découvrir des sources de plaisir qui leur étaient encore inconnues jusqu'ici dans chacun de leurs gestes. Les cris de plaisirs et de gémissements prirent place sur la solitude régnant habituellement cet appartement.

Elles explorèrent chacune les parties les plus intimes de l'autre , l'amour qui les unissait permis à cet instant magique d'allumer une étincelle dans leurs yeux restés si longtemps éteints.

Alex, blottie dans les bras d'Olivia venait de rejoindre Morphée, épuisée par leur nuit. Olivia, regardait Alex dormir. Cette nuit resterait gravée dans son cœur…maintenant elle pouvait vraiment donner du sens au mot aimer. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle pourrait orner ses murs de bonheur. Elle savait que cette nuit était l'aube de leur nouvelle vie, son cœur lui disait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Eliott passait une agréable soirée avec son épouse. Pour une fois, elle laissa de côté sa jalousie. Eliott écouta attentivement sa femme et la laissa mener la conversation, il avait peur qu'en menant la conversation, il en arrive à parler de leur travail.

Plus tard après avoir assouvi leurs désirs sexuels, Kathy et Eliott s'endormirent dans les bras …mais Kathy n'était pas dupe, elle était certaine qu'Eliott la trompait. Une part d'elle voulait continuer à être une bonne épouse mais en même temps elle voulait se venger de l'histoire qu'il vivait avec Olivia sans vouloir le reconnaitre et faire d'elle une femme trompée.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Elle commençait à fermer les yeux, quand son téléphona sonna

- Et merde se dit-elle en voyant le nom du capitaine s'afficher …

- Capitaine

- Olivia on a besoin de toi à Bellevue

- Capitaine, c'est que….Olivia n'avait pas l'habitude de renoncer à ses fonctions mais pour une fois, elle avait envie de prendre soin d'elle-même et de montrer à Alex toute son importance

- Une patrouille a retrouvé une petite fille de 4 ans, le corps couvert d'Ecchymoses, elle a vraisemblablement été battue, on t'attend pour l'examiner. L'enfant refuse de parler et hurle dès qu'un adulte s'approche y compris la moindre infirmière. Je sais que c'est ton week-end mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre appelé.

- Capitaine, vous avez déjà appelé Eliott ?

- Non

- J'aimerais faire équipe avec Finn.

Cragen soupira longuement, conscient qu'Eliott se montrait très pénible ces derniers temps et qu'Olivia en souffrait bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Il était de son devoir qu'Olivia puisse avoir un peu de répit. D'accord pour cette fois mais on en reparlera.

- Merci Capitaine

- Je préviens Finn

Elle sortit doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Alex. Elle enfila des propres vêtements et à la hâte écrivit un mot qu'elle posa à côté du percolateur, engin très précieux qui rythmait autant les journées d'Alex Cabott que les siennes.

_Le capitaine m'a appelé pour une urgence_

_Je reviens dès que je peux_

_Fais comme chez toi_

_Hâte de te revoir mon amour _

Olivia arriva à l'hôpital

- Inspecteur Benson

- Christina

Les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis déjà un moment maintenant, Christina assurait les gardes de nuit du service des Urgences de Bellevue et avait fréquemment croisé l'inspecteur Benson sur pas mal de cas.

- Vous êtes là pour la petite fille

- Hélas oui

- Nous l'avons placée en salle 2, elle refuse de parler et se met à hurler dès qu'elle voit un adulte. Nous n'avons pas pu établir le moindre dialogue, le psy de garde est déjà sur 5 cas.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire

- Merci Inspecteur

Olivia regarda à travers la vitre et eut le cœur serré

Sur le lit était couchée une fillette dont les cheveux bruns frisés lui tombaient jusqu'à la nuque. Elle suçait son pouce, ses yeux bleus, rougis par les larmes, étaient encore gonflés. Olivia discerna un énorme hématome sur sa joue droite. En la voyant aussi désespérée, Olivia vit son propre reflet dans cette tristesse et ce regard rempli de chagrin.

Elle se souvint quant à l'âge de 4 ans, elle avait vécu la même situation, mais à cette époque, le système ne venait pas en aide aux enfants maltraités. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire et on l'avait renvoyée chez sa mère qui avait continué à la maltraiter pendant de longues années. Cette petite fille serait sauvée. Elle ne permettrait pas que la même chose lui arrive.

- Nous lui avons juste administré un calmant mais nous n'avons encore procédé à aucun examen médical, nous espérions que vous pourriez d'abord la calmer et lui parler. Cela dit, je suis certaine que nous trouverons des fractures quand nous lui ferons des radios. J'ai également la certitude qu'elle a le bras cassé.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Olivia

- Fin

- Alors, on me demande

- C'est que …

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Écoute, cette petite semble traumatisée, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule pour le moment.

- Ok, pas de soucis, occupe-toi de cette petite et je m'occupe de la paperasse et des pistes de recherches.

- Ça me va


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Olivia respira un grand coup et entra dans la salle d'examen où se trouvait la fillette. Au moment où elle franchit la pièce, la petite fille se cacha sous le drap.

Olivia prit place sur la chaise et ne dit rien, elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'effrayer davantage.

- Je m'appelle Olivia, je suis inspecteur de police dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme. Je suis venue pour t'aider. Je sais que tu as peur. Tu peux me dire ton prénom

La petite fille baissa le drap, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette voix ne l'effrayait pas, la dame avait l'air gentille et elle ne criait pas. Elle se sentait rassurée. Peut-être qu'elle serait enfin en sécurité. D'une toute petite voix, elle dit :

-Ella

- c'est très joli

- Moi c'est Olivia Benson, et toi ?

- Ella Sumer

Fin, de l'autre côté, comprit ce qui venait d'être dit et partit rechercher l'adresse de la petite fille pour se rendre à son domicile.

- Très bien Ella, tu veux bien que je m'approche

La petite fille hocha la tête

Olivia prit la chaise et la posa à côté du lit.

- Ella, il y a quelqu'un qui t'a blessée ?

La petite fille hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Je suis là pour t'aider, tu peux me dire qui t'as fait mal

Les larmes s'écoulèrent doucement du visage de la petite fille

- Écoute Ella, je ne vais t'obliger à me le dire maintenant d'accord

- D'accord

- Tu peux me montrer où on t'a fait mal ?

- La petite fille montra son genou, son bras et sa joue

Olivia fut soulagée, le viol était à exclure.

- Ella, tu es d'accord pour qu'on prenne une image de ton bras. je viendrai avec toi.

- Oui

- Très bien, tu veux bien venir avec moi

Oliva se leva de la chaise et tendit sa main à la fillette qui agrippa tout doucement la main d'Olivia

- Tu es vraiment une petite fille très courageuse

- Maman dit que je suis bête dit-elle en sortant du lit.

Olivia s'accroupit devant la petite fille

- Ta maman se trompe Ella

Olivia lui caressa la joue, la petite fille trembla au contact de la main d'Olivia qui se montrait pourtant d'une grande douceur. La petite fille semblait négligée, de l'eczéma suintant et dégageant une odeur assez désagréable lui recouvrait une partie de l'autre joue se prolongeant jusqu'au nez et la bouche, sa peau était crasseuse et semblait ne pas avoir été lavée depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ella, quel âge as-tu ?

- Six ans

- Tu vas à l'école

- Maman ne veut pas. elle dort toujours le matin et je ne dois pas faire de bruit.

- D'accord ma puce, on va faire cette radio

- D'accord

Et sans qu'Olivia puisse le prévoir, cette petite fille s'accrocha fortement à son cou.

- Tu sens bon Olivia, j'aimerais sentir comme toi

- Comme tu es très courageuse, je t'apporterai du parfum

- Promis

- Promis

Olivia sourit à la pensée qu'elle était partie très vite et l'odeur parfumée de la peau d'Alex s'était incrustée dans la sienne.

Olivia la prit alors dans ses bras sentant que cette fillette avait besoin d'amour et d'affection. Elle la souleva, lui caressa les cheveux et l'emmena à 'extérieur de cette chambre. Il était 5h du matin et malgré sa fatigue, il fallait qu'elle tienne.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Alex s'éveilla doucement, ses rêves bercés par ses moments de bonheur au contact de la peau d'Olivia. Elle constata rapidement, en passant la main sur les draps, que sa belle brune avait déserté le lit, et depuis un moment, la place n'était même plus chaude. Où pouvait-elle être ?

- Liv ?

Personne ne répondit…..

Elle se leva donc, elle vit sur la commode, les vêtements propres préparés par Olivia. Elle enfila le peignoir qu'elle trouva au crochet de la porte de la salle de bain et fit le tour de l'appartement. Elle constata que celui-ci se trouvait dépourvu de souvenirs personnels. Elle savait qu'Olivia n'évoquait jamais sa famille parce que celle-ci était simplement inexistante. En même, elle aussi avait pris des distances avec sa famille, de peur qu'il découvre un jour ou l'autre son orientation sexuelle. Le jour où elle était partie pour l'université, elle n'était jamais rentrée chez elle. Point commun qu'elle partageait avec Olivia.

En arrivant à la cuisine, elle vit le mot accroché au percolateur.

_Le capitaine m'a appelé pour une urgence_

_Je reviens dès que je peux_

_Fais comme chez toi_

_Hâte de te revoir mon amour_

Le travail évidemment, elle pensa alors que vivre une relation amoureuse avec un inspecteur de police n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, que tout comme elle, les impératifs professionnels se dresseraient de nombreuses fois entre elles. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pourrait compter sur sa discrétion, elle ne voulait pas que leur liaison soit connue au grand jour , en tout cas pas pour le moment. Il faut dire qu'hier soir, c'est surtout la chaleur de leur corps qui s'était exprimée.

Elle fouilla dans les armoires, à moitié vides, et trouva tout de même un filtre et du café. Elle soupçonnait qu'Olivia ne passe que très peu de temps chez elle, les murs d'un blanc immaculé, l'appartement rangé et tiré à quatre épingles

Pendant que le café s'écoulait, elle s'en alla prendre une douche. Elle mit de propres sous-vêtements et enfila un jeans et un sweat.

- Et me voilà dans la peau d'Olivia Benson.

Elle but une tasse de café tout en envoyant un texto

_Je rentre chez moi, appelle-moi quand tu rentres …_

_J'espère vite te retrouver….belle brune aux yeux si éblouissants_

_Love Alex_

Dans une petite chambre d'hôpital du service pédiatrie, Olivia, assise dans un fauteuil, tenait la petite fille qui venait de s'endormir. Après avoir passé les radios, L'infirmière et Olivia avaient donné un bain à la fillette tout en prenant garde de ne pas mouiller le plâtre rose qui couvrait l'entièreté de son petit bras ; et avaient également photographié les nombreuses ecchymoses couvrant ce petit corps si fragile. Elle aurait pu s'en aller mais par mesure de précaution, elle préférait attendre l'arrivée de la mère, ayant un étrange pressentiment.

Elle sentit son portable vibrer, et un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle lut le message d'Alex.

Elle perçut des bruits venant du couloir et crût reconnaître la démarche de Fin.

Elle sut qu'elle avait raison quand elle le vit franchir le seuil de la porte, voyant la petite fille endormie, il se tut. C'est Olivia qui, à voix basse, prit la parole.

- Des nouvelles

- J'ai appréhendé la mère à son domicile

- Et….

- Elle est en cellule de dégrisement,

- Et le père

- Il n'y en a pas d'après la voisine

Fin aperçut un regard douloureux chez Olivia….

- Je vais devoir attendre qu'elle ait repris ses esprits avant de pouvoir lui demander ce que faisait sa petite fille dans les rues de New York.

- Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Seulement si tu le souhaites, si tu préfères rester avec la petite

- Mais Cragen

- Il a dit que c'était ok

- C'est vrai !

- Je t'assure. Il veut juste attendre l'interrogatoire avant de prévenir les services sociaux. J'y vais, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu as mon numéro…

- Merci Fin

Avant de repartir, Fin l'observa

- Liv

- Oui !

- Tu sens le parfum d'Alex

Olivia lui sourit et Fin quitta l'hôpital.

Fin, à peine parti, Olivia s'endormit également.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à tous

Chapitre 14

- Madame Victoria Sumer, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui

- Vous êtes bien la mère d'Ella Sumer, âgée de six ans.

- Oui monsieur

- Très bien

Fin prit place en face de la mère

- Pourriez-vous me dire ce que votre petite fille fabriquait dans les rues de New York cette nuit, le corps ensanglanté, couvert d'ecchymoses ainsi que le bras cassé ; si une patrouille ne l'avait pas retrouvée , elle serait probablement morte de froid pendant que vous sirotiez votre vodka. Et quand nous vous avons arrêté, vous sentiez l'alcool à plein nez, sans doute, ne vous souvenez-vous pas l'avoir brutalisé.

- C'est une petite fille assez désobéissante inspecteur.

- Assez désobéissante pour que vous la battiez

- C'est cette petite garce qui vous a dit cela ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, madame Sumer.

- Je veux un avocat !

Fin sortit dans la salle d'interrogatoire et regarda Cragen

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, je ne voudrais pas créer un vice de procédure.

- Très bien, nous allons l'autoriser à passer un coup de fil, mais si l'enfant reste dans son mutisme, il se peut qu'elle la récupère avant la fin de la journée. De nos jours, les avocats savent très bien s'y prendre. Je vais aussi appelé Alex pour voir ce qu'elle peut faire. Je vais envoyer Munch interroger les voisins avec Amarro.

- Des changements d'équipe patron.

- Les changements font du bien parfois.

Munch et Amarro revinrent deux heures plus tard avec des témoignages de voisins qui semblaient avoir fréquemment entendu la fillette pleurer mais tous semblaient ne pas vouloir se mêler de la vie de celle qu'ils considéraient comme l'ivrogne de l'immeuble. Seule une vieille voisine était en mesure de témoigner qu'elle donnait fréquemment de la nourriture à la fillette.

- C'est déjà ça mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- Et le substitut du procureur ?

- Elle devrait arriver.

- Et l'avocat ?

- Il est avec la mère, ils vous attendent. Faites du mieux que vous pouvez.

Fin et Amarro entrèrent donc dans la pièce où ils retrouvèrent la mère accompagné de son avocat.

- Sur quels éléments vous fondez-vous pour accuser ma cliente de maltraitance infantile ?

- Nous avons retrouvé sa fillette à 2h du matin dans les rues de New York le corps couvert d'ecchymoses, ensanglanté et le bras cassé.

- Elle s'est enfuie, ma cliente avait oublié de fermer la porte et sa fille n'est pas très obéissante. Elle a sans doute rencontré un dingue dans les rues. ma cliente n'est pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Les radios de la fillette ont révélé d'anciennes fractures non soignées, votre cliente peut –elle les expliquer ?

- Ma cliente ne vous dire rien, vous avez effectué les radios sans le consentement de la mère

- Votre client était ivre maître, aurions-nous dû attendre qu'elle reprenne ses esprits ?

- Vous allez alors devoir me prouvez que la fillette était en danger de mort.

- Et votre voisine qui témoigne qu'elle nourrit votre petite fille

- Elle refuse de manger ce que ma cliente lui prépare.

- Sa fille n'est pas non plus scolarisée

- Elle refuse d'y aller et ma cliente n'arrive pas à en faire façon. Ma cliente n'est pas fichée et n'a jamais reçu de visite des services sociaux. En attendant, si vous n'avez aucune preuve qui incrimine ma cliente de mauvais traitements, nous vous laissons et ma cliente se rendra à l'hôpital afin de récupérer sa fille. Et j'apprécierais que vos inspecteurs qui l'ont gentiment récupéré l'accompagnent si cela est possible, nous sommes conscients que vous ne faites que votre travail.

- Je vous y accompagnerai dit Fin, la dernière fois que j'ai vu votre petite fille, elle dormait et un inspecteur de police lui tenait compagnie afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

Derrière la vitre teintée, Alex Cabott, accompagnée de Cragen avait suivi l'interrogatoire

- L'avocat a hélas raison, je ne peux rien faire si la petite fille ne témoigne pas, elle est toujours en compagnie de Benson ?

- Elle l'est.

- Alors il faut qu'elle la fasse parler, sinon la mère la récupérera une fois qu'elle aura franchi la porte de la chambre.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Olivia fut tirée de son sommeil par Ella qui avait émergé

- Hé, la jeune demoiselle est réveillée…

La petite fille la regarda avec un beau sourire

- Tu es restée avec moi Olivia ?

- Oui, je te l'avais promis

- J'ai faim, tu crois que je peux manger

- Regarde l'infirmière t'a apporté un plateau pendant que tu dormais, je vais te préparer une tartine, d'accord

- D'accord Olivia

La petite fille mangeait lentement sa tartine.

- Tu manges toujours aussi doucement mademoiselle.

- J'ai des problèmes avec mes dents, maman dit que c'est des caries. parfois ça me fait mal

- Et que fait maman ?

- Elle me donne du vin pour que je dorme

Olivia eut vraiment mal au cœur de la situation quotidienne que vivait la petite fille.

Elle sentit à nouveau son GSM vibrer dans sa poche.

Elle lut le texto

- _Nous n'avons rien pu faire, la mère revient la chercher. L'avocat a fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Si tu n'arrives pas à la faire parler, l'affaire est perdue. Alex a déjà rédigé le mandat d'arrestation….nous comptons sur toi._

Tu as bientôt fini.

- Oui

- Tu avais faim, on dirait ! dis-moi quel est ton plat préféré ?

- Les lasagnes…

- Je le savais, c'est comme moi !

- Tu aimes les lasagnes

- J'adore ca

- Olivia, je peux te faire un câlin

- Viens par ici

La petite fille grimpa sur les genoux d'Olivia, le pouce en bouche, elle se tenait très fort contre elle.

- Ella

- Oui

- Tu sais qu'on a trouvé ta maman

- C'est vrai

- C'est vrai ! tu sais, je dis toujours la vérité.

- C'est vrai !

- Je t'assure. Ella, tu veux bien me dire qui t'a fait mal ?

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai peur Olivia

- D'accord

- Ella si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrai pas te protéger.

- Ça veut dire quoi Olivia

- Ça veut dire que la personne qui t'a fait du mal ne pourra plus s'approcher de toi.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, même Olivia sursauta.

La mère de l'enfant pénétra dans la chambre bientôt suivie de Fin.

- Ella

- Inspecteur

Olivia se leva, gardant Ella tout contre elle dans ses bras.

- Madame Sumer, je présume dit-elle sèchement.

- Tout à fait, je suis venue récupérer ma petite fille et vous remercier d'en avoir pris soin

Olivia avait le cœur gros, elle savait que la mère était responsable et que la petite fille était terrorisée.

- Maman est venue te chercher trésor, tu dois partir avec elle, lui dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

La mère s'approcha de la fillette et au moment où elle voulut la prendre par la taille, la fillette, ébranlée par la peur de recevoir à nouveau des coups, se fit sur elle et trempa par la même occasion les vêtements d'Olivia.

- Madame patientez un instant, je vais vous la rendre

- Faites vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. vous voyez qu'e c'est une petite peste, dit-elle en s'adressant à Fin, elle vient d'uriner sur votre partenaire.

Elle regarda Olivia qui posait doucement Ella sur le sol

- Je vous autorise d'ailleurs à la corriger.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire

Olivia restait accroupie face à la petite fille, dont les cuisses également remplies d'eczéma commençaient à fortement la démanger.

Cragen et Fin restait immobile sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment.

- Tu te rappelles, Ella ….je t'ai promis de te protéger

Le silence régnait maintenant dans la pièce

- Je me rappelle

- Ella, avant de partir avec ta maman et de rentrer à la maison, tu peux me dire maintenant qui t a fait du mal.

Olivia, prit la main de la petite fille….qui tremblait de peur.

L'avocat prit alors la parole

- Ça suffit, il faut y aller maintenant, il est temps pour cette famille de rentrer.

Olivia le fusilla du regard

- Maître, laissez l'enfant répondre, je pense que madame Sumer aurait envie de savoir qui a agressé sa petite fille

- Certainement, articula-t-elle difficilement

- Alors Ella, tu peux nous le dire, tu vois le monsieur derrière maman

- Oui, celui qui n'a pas de cheveux

- Tout à fait, c'est mon capitaine lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est lui qui met les méchants en prison et il aimerait savoir qui t'a fait mal …et moi aussi Ella.

- Pour me protéger

- C'est bien cela.

- C'est maman, dit-elle en pleurant

La mère voulut se précipiter mais Fin la retint

- Ella, raconte-moi.

- J'ai demandé une tartine à maman parce que j'avais faim ; elle m'a dit que j'étais assez grande pour la faire toute seule. Je suis allée dans la cuisine. mais j'ai fait tomber le pot de beurre de cacahuète. Maman s'est fâchée, elle m'a frappée très fort et m'a jeté dehors.

- Ella, est-ce que ta maman te frappe souvent?

- Tous les jours quand elle boit du vin.

La petite fille se colla contre Olivia

- Pardon d'avoir fait pipi sur toi

- Ce n'est pas grave vraiment ma puce, ce n'est pas grave.

Fin emmena la mère dans le couloir afin de lui passer les menottes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Olivia était épuisée mais elle tenait bon, elle aurait pourtant tout donné pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle était cependant restée près d'Ella.

Elle l'avait accompagné afin que Huang et Fin puisse l'interroger. Cragen avait déclaré qu'elle était beaucoup trop investie pour le mener elle – même ; et contre toute attente, elle ne se rebella même pas contre sa décision. Cragen se demandait bien pourquoi ?

Elle venait de lui donner un bain et délicatement, elle lui passa avec l'accord de l'infirmière, une pommade sur les différentes parties de son corps couverts d'eczéma.

L'infirmière lui avait prêté une tenue mais elle avait hâte de retrouver ses vêtements et de prendre une bonne douche, nous étions dimanche soir et le week-end ne lui avait pas procuré le repos dont elle avait besoin mais elle ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir aidé cette petite fille à laquelle elle était déjà trop attachée.

- Quand tu te réveilleras, je ne serai pas là trésor, d'accord, il faut que je rentre chez moi, ok.

- D'accord Olivia

- Mais je reviendrai te voir

- Promis

- Promis trésor

- Elle lui embrassa tendrement son petit front et la fillette, sous l'effet des antalgiques prescrits pour son bras, s'endormit rapidement.

Elle prépara son sac et vit sa belle blonde entrer dans la chambre

- Cragen m'a dit que tu te trouverais sans doute encore ici

- Je suis désolée Alex mais …..

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fortement été occupée aussi

Elle lui tendit un sac.

- Je pense que là, c'est toi qui a besoin de vêtements.

- Merci Alex, et je ne dois pas sentir la rose

- Je te le confirme…

- Tu as ton parfum

Alex sortit le Kenzo pour homme qu'elle donna à Olivia.

Au lieu de se parfumer comme s'y attendait Alex, elle rejoignit le lit de la fillette, prit la poupée qu'elle lui avait offerte après sa visite chez Huang, et propulsa du parfum sur celle-ci. Elle se tourna vers Alex

- Je lui avais promis quand elle m'avait dit que je sentais bon et Fin a sous-entendu que c'est le parfum que je diffusais correspondait au tien. Ne t'inquiète pas, il restera discret Alex…..

- Je pense qu'on devra s'habituer chacune aux horaires compliqués de l'autre

- Je le pense effectivement….écoute Alex, je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas envisager un futur avec moi…ma vie est tellement compliquée….et parfois mes priorités ne sont pas toujours celles que l'on attend de moi.

- Je crois que je m'y ferais…..Je t'emmène à la maison, on se commande un chinois et on se regarde un film ….enfin si ça te dit….Je ne voudrais pas t'obliger….

- Tu n'as pas un procès demain ?

- Déjà révisé !

- Je risque de rapidement m'endormir, je n'ai plus dormi depuis vendredi.

- Ça se voit

- Merci du compliment

- Je plaisante ….alors partante

- Partante

- Je propose que l'on prenne ma voiture, tu n'as pas l'air en état de conduire

- Je suis en état de ne plus rien faire du tout

- C'est bien dommage, lui dit-elle en rougissant.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Elles arrivèrent 45 minutes plus tard dans l'appartement d'Alex avec leurs plats chinois qu'elles avaient emportés.

- Je te prête un pyjama

- Merci

Alex arriva avec un pyjama rose de soie rose qui fit sourire Olivia aux éclats

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- J'ai bien enfilé un jogging pour toi ….

- Oui mais tu ne l'as pas gardé longtemps

- Fallait pas m'attirer ma jolie

- C'est que tu es très attirante inspecteur Benson

- Vas-y, mets-toi à ton aise, je vais aussi me changer, et on se mange le chinois devant la télé

- ça me va….si ce n'est pas un policier

- promis

Elles avalèrent leur repas en bavardant de tout sauf du travail , elles avaient toutes deux besoin de se changer les idées après le week-end qu'elles venaient toutes deux de vivre , d'autant plus que le procès continuerait demain et qu'Alex devrait être en grande forme.

Alex remarqua qu'Olivia commençait à s'endormir

- Je pense qu'on devrait filer au lit. La prochaine fois, tu auras droit à une visite guidée de mon appartement.

Olivia la regardait en souriant

- Avec plaisir

- Allez file au lit mon amour, je te rejoins de suite

- Ne traine pas trop lui dit-elle en baillant

- Non, non, je range et j'arrive

Alex glissa les déchets dans la poubelle, mis les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle vit Olivia déjà endormie, complètement lassée de ces dernières 48h où elle n'avait quasi pas pu fermer les yeux. Même dans son sommeil, elle la trouvait splendide. La femme de sa vie était là dans son lit.

Elle se glissa à ses côtés et bercée par la lente respiration d'Olivia, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Quand le réveil sonna matinalement, Alex se leva rapidement souhaitant servir le petit déjeuner au lit à sa bien-aimée. Elle se doucha rapidement ne passant pour le moment qu'un peignoir. Ella prépara ensuite un plateau sur lequel elle posa deux tranches de brioches beurrées, un jus d'orange pressé, un bon café venu tout droit de Colombie ainsi qu'une rose cueillie dans sa serre dont elle s'occupait précieusement sur le toit de l'immeuble. C'était sa façon de ne pas perdre pied.

Ella posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, elle s'approcha d'Olivia dont elle caressa les cheveux, elle enroula une de ses mèches autour de son oreille et lui couvrit le cou et l'oreille de tendres baisers

- Réveille-toi princesse, le petit déjeuner est servi.

- J'adore ce style de réveil….

- Ça tombe bien, j'adorerai te rendre heureuse pour l'éternité, Liv….

- Merci Alex

Elles prirent ensemble leur petit déjeuner sous les éclats de rire.

- Je vais m'habiller, je te laisse la douche

- Super, tu peux me déposer chez moi ensuite sur la route du tribunal.

- Passer chez toi,

- Si j'arrive au boulot avec cette tenue…

- Tu as raison, ils vont se poser des questions et….je préfère que l'on reste discrète

- Moi aussi

- Olivia arrive aux alentours de 9h au bureau, Eliott se trouvait déjà au bureau où il semblait préoccupé ….

- Salut El

- Salut Liv, on m'a dit que tu avais fait équipe avec Fin ce week-end

- Oui, écoute….je sais que ça va certainement te contrarier

- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends …je ne suis pas très facile ces derniers temps, je suis désolé pour vendredi, j'ai été le plus grand des idiots et mes paroles ont de loin dépassé mes pensées, je tiens à toi tu sais

- Excuses acceptées

- Il parait que c'était un cas assez pénible

- Une petite fille d'à peine 6 ans, battue sauvagement par sa mère qui a presque réussi à s'en tirer

- Fin m'a dit que tu avais fait du bon boulot, grâce à la confiance que tu as établie avec elle, elle t'a tout raconté

-Olivia

Olivia tourna la tête et vit le capitaine qui se tenait devant la porte de son bureau.

- J'ai besoin de toi, tu peux venir quelques instants

- J'arrive capitaine

Elle sourit à Eliott, satisfaite que cette semaine s'annonce sous de meilleurs augures que la semaine précédente.

- Assieds-toi, j'ai besoin de te parler

- C'est grave capitaine...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

- La mère est à Rikers depuis hier, l'audience préliminaire se déroulera cet après-midi et le ministère public demande que tu ailles témoigner. Par contre le défense demande que gue tu sois désaisie du dossier, en attendant , tu ne t'en occupe plus Olivia. Fin terminera l'enquête avec Munch.

- Mais cap…..

- C'est un ordre Olivia

- Qui s'occupe du dossier ?

- Pour le ministère public, ce sera Casey Novak, Alex s'occupe déjà d'un procès relativement important dont tu connais l'ampleur.

- Et la défense ?

- Eddy Bolan, un jeune avocat fraichement diplômé du barreau, il faudra veiller à ses possibles excès de Zèle !

- Et la petite ?

- Elle a été confiée à une famille d'accueil, elle sortira de l'hôpital dans la matinée.

- Puis-je lui rendre au moins visite capitaine ? Olivia savait parfaitement que les familles d'accueil n'assumaient pas toujours leur fonction à la perfection et elle voulait s'assurer qu'Ella se portait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Olivia tu t'es déjà plus qu'investie dans ton travail.

- Capitaine, je ne vais pas me limiter à prendre un témoignage et m'en aller, pas cette fois ! c'est différent

- En quoi est-ce différent Olivia ? c'est un cas, aussi triste que cela puisse paraître, comme tous les autres cas dont tu t'es déjà occupés jusqu'à maintenant.

- J'ai passé le week-end avec cet enfant inspecteur, j'ai vu ses blessures et ses peurs les plus profondes, j'aimerais juste savoir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

- Il ne s'agit uniquement de cela Olivia. Limite-toi à une simple visite de courtoisie et pas plus

- Je vous l'assure capitaine, que voulez-vous que je lui offre de plus ?

Cragen ne répondit rien, il se dirigea vers son bureau, griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de papier qu'il déchira d'un bloc et le tendit à Olivia tout en sachant qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête

- J'avertirai que tu passeras la voir ce soir après tes heures de service.

- Merci, capitaine, n'avertissez pas, j'aimerais lui faire la surprise et réellement voir les conditions dans lesquelles elle est accueillie dans cette famille.

Heureuse d'avoir l'adresse, elle sortit du bureau du capitaine pour s'assoir face à Eliott.

- Des ennuis ?

- Le cas de ce week-end

- La petite fille retrouvée la nuit

- Tu en as entendu parler

- Fin

- Tu sais où il se trouve

- Aux archives

- Ok, j'y vais, merci El

- Mais de rien

Olivia descendit dans les archives se demandant ce que Fin pouvait y faire et si cela avait un lien avec l'enquête.

- Fin

- Liv, salut, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Un moment, j'ai parlé au capitaine concernant l'affaire de ce week-end.

- Et

- J'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'aller rendre visite à Ella

- C'est une bonne chose

- Tu es d'accord avec moi

- Tout à fait, je sais ce que le manque d'amour peut provoquer chez un enfant.

- Alors qu'as-tu trouvé

- Un rapport de viol datant d'i ans

- Et quel est le rapport avec notre enquête ?

- Il concerne la mère d'Ella, ce sont deux anciens collègues à la retraite qui s'étaient occupés du cas, le coupable n'a jamais été coincé.

- la défense compte s'en servir, dit une voix derrière eux

- Casey

- Olivia

- Ça n'excuse en aucun cas le comportement de la mère vis-à-vis de son enfant

- Olivia, la défense demande que tu sois retirée de l'enquête !

- Ils n'ont pas le droit, ma situation n'influence en aucun mes réactions où mon attachement envers ce cas !

- Nous le savons très bien Olivia, c'est pourquoi Cragen a pris ta défense

- Pourquoi me l'a-t-il enlevé

- Il a certainement de bonnes raisons ou d'autres projet Liv


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Refermant l'armoire à pharmacie, Kathy sentit des lèvres parcourant son cou, les mains de l'homme serrèrent sa taille. Sa main releva sa tunique blanche et adroitement il fit glisser sa petite culotte laissant sa zone intime sans aucune protection.

- Joël, on pourrait nous surprendre

- J'ai fermé la porte à clé, il fait calme, nous avons un court moment alors autant en profiter.

Il souleva Kathy, la posa sur la table de consultation et déboutonna sa robe blanche.

- Joël, pas comme ça, pas maintenant…je n'ai pas l'habitude, tu comprends…

- Écoute ma belle, on en parle toujours, tu me supplies presque ….tu m'allumes comme une folasse en manque de sexe mais chaque fois, il y a un obstacle, alors profitons-on encore, je veux te posséder enfin ….je ne voudrais pas t'obliger, tu m'as promis un moment intime avec toi, il serait temps de tenir tes promesses

- Ok Joël mais ne traîne pas trop…..

Et c'est dans cette salle obscure et froide que Kathy pensait tenir sa vengeance en ayant une liaison adultère avec un de ses collègues, elle savait qu'elle venait de franchir une barrière qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ouvrir mais elle venait d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore en racontant à Joël pourquoi elle avait voulu tromper son mari

- Ce fut un plaisir, si tu as besoin d'un autre service, n'hésite surtout pas

- Je risque de te prendre au mot

- Je sais

- Il l'embrassa

- T'es un bon coup quand même

- T'es toujours d'accord pour l'enlèvement au cas où

- Tout ce que tu veux ma jolie

Il remonta son pantalon et quitta la salle aussi discrètement qu'il était entré.

Elle remit ses vêtements et comme si de rien n'était, elle reprit son service et ne vit pas le suçon qui se formait derrière son cou.

Olivia retrouva Casey à la sortir du tribunal

- Bon travail Casey

- Bon dossier Benson

- C'est surtout Fin qu'il faut féliciter, il s'en est occupé pendant que je prenais soin de la petite victime, sans lui, j'aurais passé de nouveau cette nuit sur de la paperasse et je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup.

- Et Stabler

- Oh, il prenait son week-end….je vais devoir te laisser ….j'ai un rendez-vous

- Olivia, fais attention à toi, ne t'investis pas trop dans ce cas

- Casey, cette petite n'a personne pour la protéger, je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose, elle m'a vraiment touchée.

- Si la mère est déchue de ses droits parentaux, elle sera disponible pour une adoption

- Casey, tu sais très bien, que les enfants de cet âge sont rarement adoptés.

Casey s'approche d'Olivia

- Tu te retrouves dans cette petite fille, c'est un fait certain et je le conçois parfaitement mais prends garde à toi

- Je te le promets Casey

- Si tu as besoin d'un conseil, tu sais que mon bureau te sera ouvert. Et tâche de te reposer, tu as l'air épuisée Oliva.

- Je sais, j'ai un rendez-vous aussi et je rentre me coucher.

- Bon, je dois rejoindre Alex, elle veut me parler d'un point de son procès…

Olivia, ne sut pourquoi, ressentait une pointe de jalousie …sentiment jamais éprouvé pour quiconque auparavant, alors elle aimait vraiment …..

Elle repassa rapidement au bureau reprendre ses effets personnels et demander un congé de deux jours à Cragen, elle avait une idée affolante qui germait qui lui prendrait du temps.

Eliott toujours au bureau baillait.

- Et partenaire, tu as l'air tendue. Il se leva, mis ses mains sur les épaules d'Olivia. Tu devrais rentrer et prendre du repos Liv, ce cas t'a profondément touchée, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu dois prendre du recul Liv.

Il ne vit pas Kathy arriver.

Cette dernière vit rouge quand elle une lueur de tendresse briller dans les yeux de son mari pendant qu'il parlait à sa coéquipière allant jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de lui faire payer et quand viendrait le bon moment, elle lui ferait payer toute sa rancune et en le détruisant, elle savait qu'indirectement Olivia le serait également.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue la rage au ventre.

Après avoir obtenu un congé de deux jours, elle sortit du bureau de police se dirigeant vers l'adresse qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis qu'elle l'avait lue sur le morceau de papier.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Elle sonna à la porte, une petite métisse d'environ 10 ans vint lui ouvrir

- Bonjour, je suis Olivia et je suis inspecteur de police, lui dit-elle en lui montrant son badge, je viens voir Ella

- Ha la petit nouvelle, elle est dans sa chambre mais Danielle l'a punie

- Qui est Danielle ?

- La dame qui s'occupe de nous

- Et pourquoi Ella est-elle punie ?

- Elle a fait pipi au lit pendant la sieste et Danielle n'aime pas vraiment ça.

- Je peux entrer

- D'accord et l'enfant laissa Olivia franchir la porte.

Apparemment les pièces étaient propres , des enfants se trouvaient devant un téléviseur tandis que d'autres jouaient avec d'autres jeux. Elle regarda la petite fille.

- Où est Danielle ?

- Elle prend son bain

- Tu peux me conduire jusqu'à Ella, j'ai vraiment besoin de la voir

- Je ne sais pas si je peux, Hank nous interdit de parler aux punis

- Et où est Hank ?

- Il est parti travailler

- Je te promets que tu ne risques rien

La petite fille lui montra une porte peinte en rose

- C''est la chambre des filles

- Merci

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit la petite Elle repliée sur son lit, les yeux une nouvelle fois gonflés d'avoir pleuré.

- Ella

La fillette ouvrit les yeux et se jeta dans les bras d'Olivia

- Tu es venue me chercher Olivia

- Je ne peux pas ma chérie, j'aimerais tellement mais je ne peux pas.

En soulevant la petite fille, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci avait le pantalon de son pyjama trempé.

- Ella, depuis quand as-tu mouillé ton pyjama ?

- Depuis la sieste

- Danielle ne t'a pas changée ?

- Elle dit que je dois rester mouillée pour ne plus recommencer.

Olivia se rendit également compte que le lit n'avait pas non plus été changé.

- Où sont tes vêtements Ella ?

La petite fille lui montra l'armoire.

- Je vais me faire gronder Olivia

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je me charge de Danielle, ok ma puce.

Olivia prit le temps qu'il fallait pour changer aussi bien la literie que l'enfant.

- Écoute, je vais aller voir Danielle, d'accord

- Tu reviens ?

- Je reviens très vite

Elle serra la fillette dans ses bras et lui baisa son front

Olivia laissa la petite fille, tenant toujours sa poupée, le pouce en bouche elle referma la porte.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Alex,

J'ai absolument besoin de te voir, c'est urgent

Rappelle-moi

En fermant la porte de la chambre, elle vit une femme à l'allure sévère descendre les escaliers. Le regard de cette femme lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Que faites-vous chez moi ?

Olivia lui montra l'insigne de police qu'elle avait accroché au coup

- Inspecteur Olivia Benson, je me suis occupée d'Ella tout le week-end. Je m'occupe également de l'affaire. Je suis passée voir si tout allait bien pour elle.

- Maintenant que vous l'avez vue, vous pouvez vous en allez

- Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je reviendrai très vite, je ne suis pas satisfaite de la façon dont vous traitez cet enfant. Quel genre de femme laisserait un enfant ayant besoin de soin dans son urine.

- J'élève ces enfants comme bon me semble, je ne vous dit pas comment faire votre travail inspecteur…..comment encore

- Inspecteur Benson, et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas prête de m'oublier. Et j'ai changé la petite et n'osez surtout plus vous en prendre à elle ou je vous le rendrai comme il se doit.

Olivia quitta cette maison le cœur lourd, elle aurait voulu emmener Ella avec elle mais aller contre la justice et l'administration ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Il fallait absolument qu'Alex puisse trouver une solution


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

- Merci d'avoir joué l'avocat du diable, ça m'a beaucoup aidé Casey

- Je t'en prie Alex, ça me rappelle nos jeunes années à l'université où nous simulions des procès.

- Il faut que je te parle d'un autre événement qui vient de chambouler ma vie Casey !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as enfin rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Et bien si !

- C'est formidable Alex, je le connais. ?

- C'est compliqué mais oui tu la connais

- La ? Alex ?

- Tu es choquée

- Non pas du tout, juste surprise ….

- Je la connais

- Oui, même très bien

- Ça doit être certainement une connaissance professionnelle vu que tu passes ta vie dans ce bureau ?

- Tu es sur la bonne piste mais je ne travaille pas qu'ici

- Non tu te déplaces soit à l'USV soit au tribunal donc c'est là que je dois chercher

- Ales souriait

- Allez, aidez-moi

- Tu es juste sur la bonne voie, affine encore, affine.

- L'USV, Olivia ?

A voir Alex rougir telle une enfant prise en défaut, Casey sut qu'elle avait trouvé

- Je suis contente pour toi, mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire Alex ?

- J'en suis consciente

- Tu lui en as déjà parlé ?

- Non mais elle doit également le savoir, disons que pour l'instant, nous ne nous posons pas trop de questions….nous avançons pas à pas, entre ses cas et mon travail, c'est parfois difficile de se voir, donc nous n'avons pas encore abordé ce sujet.

- Mais toi de ton côté tu y penses, c'est bien pour cela que tu m'en parles de votre petit secret ? bande de vieilles chipies….

- Effectivement et d'ailleurs je pense à toi pour me succéder

- A moi ! Alex, tu comptes nous quitter ?

- Olivia est trop attachée à son travail pour que je la laisse s'en aller, je ne le permettrai pas.

- Je dois y aller, essaie de nous organiser un repas ensemble quand vous serez prêtes à annoncer votre liaison

- Ce ne sera pas dans l'immédiat

- Je sais, prenez votre temps, prenez surtout le temps que les dossiers sur lesquels vous travaillez ne soient pas compromis, certains requins s'en réjouiraient

- Je sais

Casey quitta à peine le bureau qu'elle reçut un texto d'Olivia

- J'ai absolument besoin de te voir, c'est urgent. Rappelle-moi

- Olivia, je suis encore au bureau, tu peux passer, je t'attends  
Merci, Alex, je me dépêche


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

- Alex, j'ai absolument besoin que tu m'aides

- Explique-moi

- Je viens d'aller voir la fillette de ce week-end. Les services sociaux l'ont placée chez une certaine Danielle Druckman. Cette dame l'avait laissée dans le lit que la petite avait mouillé. Elle n'avait même pas changé son pyjama. Ses cuisses déjà couvertes d'eczéma commencent à saigner, c'est horrible. Je ne peux pas la laisser là.

- Olivia, tu n'es pas responsable des actes atroces commis par cette femme.

- Je sais mais j'ai promis à Ella de la protéger si elle me racontait ce qu'il s'était passé. Résultat, on l'enlève de chez sa mère qui la négligeait et la maltraitait pour la remettre dans une famille qui commet les mêmes barbaries.

- J'ai une amie de lycée dont j'ai fait condamner le meurtrier de son frère qui travaille aux services sociaux, je vais essayer de la contacter

- Peux-tu le faire de suite, je t'en prie

Lisant toute la douleur dans le regard d'Olivia

- Je vais le faire Liv, mais tu sais cet enfant a peu de chance de trouver mieux pour le moment, quoi que j'ai ma petite idée. Ma voisine de palier, Aya Henderson a introduit une demande d'accueil aux services sociaux, la dernière fois que je l'ai croisée, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles mais c'est une personne formidable

- Tu crois que ça marcherait ?

- Je vais essayer

Alex forma le numéro des services sociaux, hélas, son amie Elaine était en visite mais le réceptionniste lui promit de lui laisser un message.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus Liv, je sais que tu aimerais t'en occuper toi-même mais tu connais très bien les lois Olivia.

- Je sais dit-elle d'un air à la fois triste et grave

- Écoute, je termine les mails que je dois envoyer et je viens te tenir compagnie ce soir, ce n'est pas bon de rester seule quand des cas nous rendent notre conscience vulnérable.

- Merci Alex,

- Et je ramène un plat de chez le traiteur, vu ce qu'il y a dans tes armoires, on ne risque pas de bien se nourrir.

Olivia aurait bien serré Alex dans ses bras mais ce n'aurait pas été très propice au bon déroulement de l'enquête. Il valait mieux vivre leur passion loin des regards.

Au moment où Alex commençait à ranger ses affaires, le téléphone sonna. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de décrocher, sa conscience professionnelle l'appela vers le combiné

- Alex

- Elaine, ravie de t'entendre

- Il parait que tu veux traiter d'un dossier important

- Effectivement, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides

- Explique comment je pourrais t'aider

- Vous avez placé une petite fille nommée Ella Sumer, âgée de six ans chez une certaine madame Danielle Druckman

- Attends, je vérifie dans mon ordinateur…..effectivement ! il y a un souci

- Je viens de recevoir l'inspecteur Benson qui s'occupe de ce dossier, elle est passée, avec l'accord de son capitaine, voir comment se portait l'enfant. Elle a pu constater que l'enfant se trouvait dans son lit souillé d'urine depuis la fin de la sieste, pour la punir madame Druckman l'aurait laissée dans son urine afin qu'elle ne recommence pas.

- Je vois, je peux la mettre provisoirement dans un foyer, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions

- J'en ai peut-être une qui pourrait nous convenir à toutes les deux

- Je t'écoute

- Je sais que ma voisine de palier, Aya Henderson a introduit une demande afin d'accueillir un enfant chez elle mais elle n'a pas encore reçu de nouvelles.

- Je vérifie

- Merci

- Sa demande a été validée mais nos services sont tellement débordés qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore contactée. Écoute je prépare les papiers de placement provisoire pour madame Henderson.

- Merci infiniment Elaine

- Je te devais bien cela Alex et crois-moi, une enquête sera menée sur le comportement de madame Druckman


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Alex prit les clés d'Olivia qu'elle avait gardées, personne ne répondait au parlophone. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle rentrait directement chez elle.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur une Olivia, entourée d'un grand essuie de bain laissant ses épaules dénudées.

- J'ai sonné

- Je prenais ma douche, besoin d'un moment de détente

- Ça a marché ?

- Pas trop, j'ai toujours la petite en tête, tant qu'elle sera dans cet endroit affreux, j'y penserai continuellement, dis-moi Alex, comment une femme qui est censée récupérer des enfants ayant subi des traumatismes peuvent se comporter d'une telle façon.

- Je n'en sais rien Liv,

Alex s'approcha, commençant par de touts petits baisers dans le cou….

- J'aurais bien aimé t'enlever cette serviette mais…

- -j'aimerais que tu t'habilles, j'ai les papiers de placement provisoire pour madame Henderson concernant la petite Ella et j'ai besoin d'un inspecteur pour aller la récupérer.

Le visage d'Olivia s'illumina

- Alex tu es formidable, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Disons que cela sert d'avoir certaines relations, allez je t'attends, file

- Je me dépêche

- Je n'en doute pas.

Eliott rentra chez lui aux alentours de 18h.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la maison lui parut bien calme, apparemment Kathy se trouvait certainement à l'étage.

Il monta les escaliers, les jumeaux préparaient leurs examens pendant que le petit Eli déjà âgé de 6 ans, jouait avec ses camions.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et vit Kathy qui rangeait les vêtements

- Salut

- Salut, tu rentres tôt

- Je fais des efforts

- Les enfants vont être contents lui dit-elle en lui tournant le dos afin de ranger quelques affaires dans la commode

- Et toi ?

- Moi aussi Eliott

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravie

- Je suis venue au bureau ce matin

- Je ne t'ai même pas aperçue

- Tu étais beaucoup trop occupée avec Olivia

- Et voilà c'est reparti !

- Je ne fais que constater que tu lui prenais les épaules, vous aviez l'air beaucoup trop proches à mon goût, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves

Eli, ayant entendu son père rentrer, accourut dans ma chambre de ses parents et mettre ainsi fin à cette conversation tellement absurde pour Eliott

- Papa, papa, tu es rentré ?

- Oui champion

- Tu pourras me donner le bain ?

- Promis

- Maman, j'ai faim

- Maman n'a encore rien préparé Eli

Eliott s'agenouilla et tendit un billet au petit garçon

- Demande à Lizzie de commander des pizzas

- Super, j'y vais, merci papa

Eliott, n'ayant pas envie d'entrer en guerre s'approcha de Kathy afin de lui prodiguer un massage des épaules, elle semblait assez tendue. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un suçon sur son cou.

Dans le reflet du miroir, Kathy vit la tête d'Eliott changer, il paraissait furieux

- Kathy, d'où vient ce suçon sur ta nuque

- Je n'en sais rien

- Ne me mens surtout pas Kathy, tu m'adresses constamment des reproches concernant ma relation avec Olivia et je trouve chez toi des traces de….je ne trouve même pas de nom…..

Ils ne virent les enfants s'approcher de la chambre effrayés par les cris de leurs parents.

Kathy, criant presque s'exclama

- C'est de ta faute si j'ai couché avec un autre

- Tu as quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu Eliott, je t'ai trompé avec ….

- Oh non arrête-toi tout de suite, je ne veux même pas savoir de qui il s'agit….quand je pense que j'ai droit à des scènes de ménages quotidiennes à cause de ta jalousie et c'est toi qui me trompes

- C'est de ta faute

- De ma faute, hurla-t-il de plus belle

- Je voulais juste me venger d'Olivia

- Je ne couche pas avec Olivia, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

- Je ne te croirai jamais Eliott

- C'est bien dommage parce que tu viens de rompre notre promesse de mariage Kathy

Cette phrase prononcée par son époux résonna tel un électrochoc, Kathy croyait qu'il aurait immédiatement reconnu son infidélité, elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée à ce point concernant celle qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme sa plus dangereuse rivale.

- Eliott, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas

- Il est trop tard Kathy, tu as commis l'irréparable

Dans un moment de silence, il entendit des pleurs et vit le petit Eli pleurer dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui jetait un regard sombre envers sa mère.

- On a tout entendu, nous sommes assez grands mais pensez à Eli, il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça .

Eliott s'approcha de son jeune fils et le prit dans ses bras

- Tu as commandé les pizzas ?

- Pas encore papa

- Très bien, allez-vous habillez les enfants, je vous emmène dîner. Eli, va mettre ton manteau avec Lizzie

Il se retourna vers sa femme

- J'emmène les enfants dîner à l'extérieur, quand je rentrerai, nous parlerons de notre avenir commun.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

- C'est ici Alex, arrête-toi, cette maison rouge sur ta droite

- Bon, Olivia, Tu me laisses parler, tu es déjà en conflit avec madame Druckman, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Ne fais ta forte tête parce que ça ne passera pas très bien et j'ai envie que cette soirée finisse bien, je suis déjà fatiguée par le procès qui m'occupe.

Olivia regarda Alex d'une façon étrange

- Alex

- oui

- tu te sens bien ?

- On fait avec …..

- Comment ça, on fait avec… ;

- On en parle plus tard, allons chercher cet enfant, c'est bien pour cela que nous sommes venues, non ?

- Alex merci

- Liv, je n'ai fait que mon travail, rien de plus….dans le cas contraire, je perdrai ma crédibilité et j'ai trop travaillé pour y arriver

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Alex, je ne te demande pas de te sacrifier pour ma cause. Si tu ne m'avais pas aidée, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen, crois-moi

- Avec ta tête de mule, je te crois

- Tu aurais agis de la même sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui Alex, sauver les victimes a toujours été ma priorité dans ce travail !

- Dans ce cas, n'en parlons plus liv ? Excuse-moi, j'ai cru un instant que…..

- Que je profitais de notre situation pour en tirer un avantage

- Effectivement

- Bien ce n'est pas le cas, Cragen ne serait pas mouillé, je serais donc quand même allée te voir….

- Je pensais pourtant que plus je me rapprochais, plus tu t'éloignais

- Alex, je n'aurais pensé qu'au bien de cet enfant

Alex se pencha et embrassa langoureusement sa bien-aimée

- J'ai mes sauts d'humeur tu sais, je ne suis pas facile à vivre, tu t'en rendras certainement très vite compte.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je saurai comment te réconforter

- J'espère bien, c'est cela que j'apprécie Olivia, tu sais toujours trouver la bonne solution.

Alex sonna plusieurs fois à la porte avant qu'une adolescente d'environ quatorze ans, son mp3 branché, vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle regarda Alex et aperçut Olivia juste à ses côtés

- Vous êtes le flic qui êtes déjà venue ? je ne sais pas si Danielle sera contente de vous voir. Elle était plutôt furieuse après que vous soyez partie.

- Je suis Alex Cabot, substitut du procureur et voici comme vous l'avez dit, l'inspecteur Benson, pouvons-nous rentrer ?

La jeune fille s'écarta et les laissa pénétrer

- Pourriez-vous jeune fille aller chercher madame Druckman ?

- Elle est sortie au cinéma avec une amie, je ne pense pas qu'elle rentrera avant au moins minuit.

- Et vous êtes seuls ?

- Oui mais les petits dorment tous. je peux vous aider ?

- Tout à fait, va chercher la petite Ella, nous l'emmenons

- Avec tout votre respect, je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit madame

- Ce n'est une demande, c'est un ordre jeune fille lui dit froidement Alex. celle que l'on surnommait la reine des glaces lui fit vite comprendre par son regard d'un bleu à vous couper le souffle qu'elle se montrerait intransigeante si ses ordres n'étaient pas immédiatement exécutés

Olivia, observant Alex ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Danielle va pousser une gueulante en rentrant, je vous assure.

- Peu importe, je vous laisserai une copie des services sociaux nous autorisant à reprendre cet enfant et à votre place, je me dépêcherai si vous ne voulez pas que je vous arrête pour obstruction dans une enquête de police.

- C'est bon je vais la chercher, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la chambre et revint tirant brusquement par la main la fillette apeurée ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, cette petite fille dont les yeux toujours rougis par les larmes firent craquer la carapace d'Alex.

Elle retint pourtant ses larmes mais Olivia vit couler son âme de la douleur qui l'avait imprégnée.

- Olivia, Olivia ….la fillette courut et se jeta dans les bras d'Olivia

- Ma puce, je suis revenue lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux telle une mère consolant son enfant.

- Merci Olivia, merci dit-elle en pleurant

- Mais tu es de nouveau mouillée

- C'est Danielle, elle me les a remis

- On s'en va, c'est fini ma puce, c'est fini ! je te le promets. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal .

- Promis

- Promis, promis

Alex et Olivia sortirent rapidement. La fillette s'accrocha désespérément au cou d'Olivia de peur qu'au dernier moment Olivia ne change d'avis.

- Eliott, ne pars, je t'en conjure, pense aux enfants

- Tu sais très bien que les enfants ont tout entendu Kathy

- Ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre Eliott

- Eli certainement mais pas les autres Kathy et crois-moi que dès que j'aurais de quoi me loger, j'introduirai une demande de garde Kathy

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me les enlever Eliott

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de briser notre famille Kathy. Ta jalousie t'a détournée de ton chemin ; tu viens de détruire tout ce que nous avons construit, tu as ébranlé les piliers de notre fondation…..comment puis-je à nouveau te faire confiance ?

- C'était l'unique fois Eliott, je te le jure

- Bon sang, arrête de jurer, je prends quelques vêtements et je pars…et pour ta propre dignité, n'essaie pas de me retenir en hurlant.

- Je parie que tu t'en vas chez ton Olivia

- J'irai où j'en ai envie Kathy, mais je ne t'accorderai pas ce plaisir


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

-Papa

-Lizzie

-Ne pars pas, stp

Il s'approcha de Lizzie

-Tu es presqu'une adulte lui dit-il en caressant les larmes qui s'écoulaient

-Papa implora-t-elle

Il la prit dans ses bras humant l'odeur de ces beaux cheveux blonds

-Je ne quitte que ta mère, ni toi, ni tes frères Lizzie

-Je sais

-Alors ne pleure pas, tu es ma fille, mon sang, je t'aimerai aussi longtemps que durera ma vie, n'oublie jamais cela, jamais, tu m'entends.

-Je le sais papa mais tu ne dois pas croire tout ce que dit maman Elle est vraiment jalouse. Elle en perd la tête.

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais

-Tu reviendras ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, pas maintenant, je dois réfléchir.

Et Eliott s'éloigna

-Papa, tu nous donneras des nouvelles

-Très vite Lizzie, prends soin d'Eli pour moi

-Je te le promets

Kathy, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, observait son époux quittant le domicile conjugal.

-Tu me le paieras Olivia

Elle prit son téléphone et composa son numéro

-Quand peut-on organiser ce dont je t'ai parlé

-L'enlèvement

-Oui

-Je contact mes amis et je te rappelle prochainement.

A l'arrière de la voiture, Olivia berçait doucement l'enfant suçant toujours son pouce. Se sentant rassurée dans ses bras, elle n'osait plus bouger, savourant ce moment de bonheur qui les animait toute deux. Elle sentait les doux baisers qu'Olivia lui posait sur ses cheveux, elle aurait tant aimé rester avec elle

Les larmes d'Olivia coulaient sans que la petite fille s'en aperçoive.

-Olivia

-Oui mon ange

-Ça me gratte fort Olivia

-Serre ma main et ne te touche surtout pas

-Je vais essayer

-Je sais ma puce, je sais

-Je t'aime Olivia

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie

Alex, entendant la conversation entre l'enfant et Olivia se gara un instant

-Alex

-Je reviens, je dois passer un coup de fil urgent

-Ok

-Liv, ça se passera bien, ok, fais-moi confiance ….

Elle revint très rapidement, remit le moteur en marche et se retournant vers Olivia, elle lui sourit. Elle jeta également un coup d'œil sur l'enfant qu'elle constatait paisible pour la première fois.

-Elle s'est enfin endormie, pauvre enfant ! je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'être si proche des victimes surtout quand il s'agit d'enfant. Ne m'en veux pas si j'ai l'air insensible, c'est juste une impression.

Olivia essaya de sourire à Alex mais ses yeux renvoyaient une lumière plus que douloureuse, les étincelles s'étaient éteintes l'espace d'un instant

-Nous allons agir en tenant compte des besoins de cet enfant Liv ; tu peux la garder cette nuit.

-Alex ….je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques pour nous. Tu me disais tout à l'heure que tu avais beaucoup trop travaillé pour arriver quasi en haut de l'échelle.

-Liv, elle en vaut vraiment la peine, elle a assez souffert pour l'instant. Alors si tu peux lui offrir un seul instant de bonheur, tente-le. Elle le gardera comme un trésor, comme une ressource cachée au fonds de son cœur qui lui servira de force dans ses moments les plus pénibles qu'elle traversera. Sa lutte est loin d'être terminée. Nous le savons !

-Je sais que tu es en congé demain, tu l'amèneras chez ma voisine dans la journée quand tu seras prête Olivia. J'ai conscience que tu as envie de la garder et n'essaie certainement pas de me faire croire le contraire. Tes yeux parlent pour toi et te trahissent. Face à détresse d'un enfant, ta carapace se brise et l'enfant que tu étais ressurgit pour protéger les plus faible fait te connaître pour s'en apercevoir, tu ne te laisses pas approcher par tout le monde.

-Reste avec nous Alex

-Tu es certaine ?

-Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi Alex,

-Je ne pourrais non plus me passer de toi Liv mais je n'ai pas l'habitude des enfants….mais j'essaierai pour toi, laissons-nous porter par nos envies, le bonheur ne se présente que rarement à nos portes….alors décrochons-le avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite et qu'il ne soit qu'un espace éphémère emporté par le vent.

-Il suffit juste de les apprivoiser, de les écouter, de faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent en sécurité.

La petite fille qui dormait profondément ne se réveilla même pas .Olivia la posa délicatement dans le fauteuil.

-Je vais aller nous chercher quelques courses à l'épicerie du coin pendant que tu lui donnes le bain, histoire que nous ayons de quoi nous nourrir demain

-Merci Alex

-De rien.

Mais quand plus tard Alex revint, elle trouva Olivia endormie, Ella vêtue d'une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle dans ses bras. Elle ne les réveilla pas….elle prit une couverture et s'endormit à son tour dans le fauteuil.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Elle passa un agréable moment avec Ella, dévalisant au passage quelques boutiques de vêtements ainsi que des jouets sans oublier un nouveau cartable.

Les yeux de la petite fille brillaient à la vue des cadeaux reçus par Olivia. Elle redoutait pourtant le moment où elle devrait annoncer à la fillette qu'elle ne la garderait pas longtemps.

L'après-midi, elle l'emmena au zoo et toutes les deux se posèrent sur un banc. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise…..mais elle ne savait toujours pas par où commencer la conversation.

-Olivia

-Oui ma puce

-Je vais rester chez toi ?

Elle la prit sur ses genoux

-J'aimerais Ella mais je ne peux pas

-À cause de ton chef

-Oui

-Tu vas me ramener chez Danielle lui dit-elle les lèvres tremblantes ?

-Non, jamais, ça je te le promets. Tu te souviens d'Alex ?

-Oui la dame blonde qui a dormi dans ton fauteuil.

-C'est bien ça. elle connait une dame vraiment très gentille qui va s'occuper de toi et cette dame, elle habite juste à côté d'Alex

-Vous viendrez me voir alors ?

-Je te le promets

-Alors je veux bien y aller Olivia

-Tu es vraiment courageuse.

-Je peux emmener mes jouets

-Bien sur

-Et mes nouveaux vêtements

-Aussi

-Et mon cartable

-Tu peux tout emmener, tout est pour toi

-On y va Ella

-On y va Olivia.

Et main dans la main, elles quittèrent le zoo…suivies de loin d'un hispanique les observant avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Madame Henderson dit Olivia le cœur serré de devoir se séparer de cet enfant.

-Olivia

-Oui

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Aya et la petite demoiselle cachée derrière vos jambes, c'est la petite Ella.

-Ella, viens saluer madame Henderson

-Bonjour dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

-Elle vient de vivre une très mauvaise expérience, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir

-Je sais Alex m'a raconter, voulez-vous entrez toutes les deux.

Madame Henderson présenta les pièces de la maison et montra sa chambre à Ella qui en fut ravie.

Avant de partir, Olivia la serra très fort dans ses bras

-Je reviens très vite te voir mon ange.

-Tu promets

-Je te le promets

-N'ayez crainte, j'en prendrai soin

-Je sais, si Alex vous fait confiance, je suis aussi preneuse.

Elle sortit, essaya d'appeler Alex mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle lui laissa un message lui annonçant qu'elle venait comme promis de déposer l'enfant et qu'elle rentrait chez elle espérant la voir ce soir. Elle termina son message en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout….qu'elle l'attendait impatiemment.

Le rue commençait tout doucement à s'assombrir…..la pluie n'allait pas tarder à apparaître …la rue déserte était beaucoup trop calme après avoir passé la journée avec Ella .Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, elle sentit un objet compact lui fracasser crâne, elle réussit quelques instant à se cramponner à la voiture quand quelqu'un lui adressa de multiples coups de pied dont la violence la cloua au sol. La panique l'empêcha de crier, elle dut reprendre plusieurs fois sa respiration quand un dernier coup sur la tête la laissa inanimée sur le trottoir.

Elle fut traînée dans une camionnette et réceptionnée par une autre personne, elle reprit connaissance avalant son propre sang, elle voulut se débattre quand elle sentit une injection….il était déjà trop tard pour essayer de s'enfuir.

-Merde Kathy, débarrasse-toi de son téléphone sinon nous sommes fichus .Mon cousin nettoie le sang sur la voiture. Franchement pour la femme d'un flic, t'es pas douée pour le crime parfait.

La blonde fouilla dans la poche d'Olivia, prit son téléphone et le jeta à travers la fenêtre de la camionnette.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte tenant un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges afin de surprendre Olivia dont le moral ne devait pas briller ….elle désirait rendre vie aux étoiles qui parsemaient son regard et dont l'éclat s'était terni ces derniers temps malgré leur rencontre.

L'appartement d'une calme plénitude respirait la solitude de celle qui l'habitait.

L'obscurité avait pris possession de chacune des pièces qui semblaient vides. Elle posa les fleurs sur la table basse du salon. Peut-être s'était-elle endormie, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle arrivait chaque fois sur son répondeur. Elle lui avait pourtant demandé de venir passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Ou encore une affaire urgente ? Probablement ! Comme le lui avait dit Olivia : « elles avaient toutes deux une vie professionnelle bien remplie »

Elle essaya de ne pas se cogner contre les meubles de crainte de réveiller Olivia, une surprise dans le lit serait encore mieux, pensait-elle. Imaginant déjà où elle pourrait l'emmener, sans aucun doute au 7ème ciel.

Elle ne trouva cependant personne ni dans la chambre, ni dans aucune des autres pièces.

Elle alluma et ne constata rien d'anormal.

Elle prit son dossier et commença à réviser son procès en espérant rapidement avoir de ses nouvelles…..toujours pas….elle reprit ses affaires et décida de rentrer chez elle lui laissant le bouquet de roses….sur une carte l'accompagnant, elle griffonna : je t'ai attendu ….je rentre ….on se voit bientôt ….je t'aime ….A

Elle reprit connaissance tout doucement, son mal de tête la tiraillait. Elle sentit la croute de sang séché….elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais se rendit vite compte que ceux-ci avaient été scotchés au moyen de ruban adhésif tout comme sa bouche, ses poignets et ses pieds. Elle essaya de remuer malgré ses muscles endoloris.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et elle reçut un nouveau coup de pied très violent au niveau l'abdomen. Un craquement se fit entendre. Une douleur atroce lui arrache un cri étouffé par ces rubans la forçant à tout retenir.

-Ne bouge surtout pas, c'est un conseil Olivia.

Elle se concentra afin de contrôler sa respiration .Il connaissait son nom mais sa voix ne lui disait rien du tout. Elle avait beau chercher malgré cette horrible céphalée mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'osait plus bouger, l'envie de pleurer la submergeait mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas attirer l'attention de ses geôliers.

-Tu as amené les calmants ?

-Oui, je les ai

Olivia crut reconnaître cette voix mais ce n'est pas possible se dit-elle. Les coups reçut à la tête devait lui jouer des tours. Elle sentit l'injection et sombra dans l'obscurité.

-Il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle sache que je suis dans le coup…

-Je sais ma jolie, fais-moi juste signe quand je pourrai la libérer

-Tu connais déjà la réponse,

-Je sais

-Fais gaffe, c'est un sacré bon flic. Qu'elle ne t'échappe surtout pas ! c'est la seule possibilité pour qu'il revienne….

Alex se réveilla vers 5h du matin ….elle chercha son téléphone, toujours pas de nouvelles d'Olivia, elle commençait à trouver cette absence étrange et assez inquiétante.

Elle composa le numéro de Fin

-Maître Cabott

-Je vous réveille

-C'est qu'il est encore tôt….un problème ?

-Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Olivia depuis hier soir…..y avait-il une affaire en cours ?

-Oui mais ce sont les Rollins et Munch qui y sont allés….

-Fin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, son portable est éteint depuis hier soir ….

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non, je t'assure que non Fin, je suis passée chez elle hier soir, elle n'était pas là non plus et sa voiture se trouvait devant chez moi, j'ai cru qu'un d'entre vous était passé la chercher.

-On se retrouve au bureau, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas donner de nouvelles….

-Ok je t'y rejoins

Alex arriva rapidement, elle n'avait que peu de temps devant elle, le tribunal l'attendait à 9h pour son audience qu'elle ne pouvait manquer en aucun cas étant donné que les plaidoiries seraient prononcées avant l'annonce du verdict.

Elle aperçut Fin et Munch déjà plongé dans un ordinateur.

-Des nouvelles ?

-J'ai tenté avec le technicien de tracer ses appels mais plus rien depuis hier soir.

-La dernière fois que tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

-Hier soir, elle m'a laissé un message mais je révisais le procès avec le témoin de la défense et je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone.

Cragen arriva rapidement

-Où est-elle ?

-Nous n'en savons rien ….

-Qui s'est rendu compte de sa disparition ?

-Moi, répondit Alex, nous avions rendez-vous hier soir. Je suis allée chez elle mais elle n'est jamais arrivée. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, sa voiture était garée mais aucune trace de sa présence….je sais juste qu'elle est allée voir si la petite Ella se portait bien. l'accueillant me l'a confirmé.

-Tu es entrée chez elle ?

-J'ai les clés de son appartement déglutit Alex. J'ai déjà dormi chez Olivia, c'est proche du tribunal…..c'est parfois plus facile dit-elle en essayant de ne pas se trahir.

-Amarro, Eliott arrive, tâchez de trouver son portable. Le technicien va vous accompagner.

-Fin et Munch iront inspecter sa voiture et son appartement.

Ils partirent tous

-Alex

-Capitaine

-J'espère que vous ne me cachez rien

-Absolument dit-elle en rougissant

-Venez dans mon bureau un instant, nous devons discuter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Elle le suivit, Cragen referma la porte loin des éventuels regards.

-Alex

-Capitaine

-Si tu me caches des informations, cela peut nuire à l'enquête. Si tu as quelque chose à me révéler c'est le moment. Si nous ne la trouvons pas, je devrais en avertir les services internes. tu comprends ? ils mèneront certainement une enquête, c'est la procédure quand l'un d'entre nous disparait

-Je comprends très bien les enjeux mais ….

-Alex, tout ce que tu pourras me dire restera entre nous pour le moment. Nous sommes ici entre amis. Ecoute, tu étais chez elle hier soir, Olivia n'est jamais rentrée et sa voiture est retrouvée devant ton immeuble. Ils établiront directement des liens. Tu me comprends ?

-J'ai bien entendu dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors…..vous êtes-vous disputées ?

-Non absolument pas….une larme apparut

-Qu'est ce qui le prouve Alex ?

-Vous menez un interrogatoire capitaine ? dit-elle en élevant cette fois la voix

-J'agis en tant qu'ami Alex, si moi je ne le fais pas, d'autres s'en chargeront. Crois-moi !

-Je n'ai absolument rien à voir dans la disparition d'Olivia, j'ai le message qu'elle m'a laissé pour le prouver

-Je peux l'écouter

Alex le regarda fixement en sachant que si Cragen écoutait le message, il apprendrait leur relation…..fallait-il prendre ce risque ?

-Écoute Alex, quoi qu'il se passe entre vous deux, je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger….

-Ok

Cragen écouta le message

-Ça fait longtemps

-Moins d'une semaine

-Nous allons la retrouver Alex, et rassure-toi, je ne vous trahirai pas. Je sais que ça risque de créer pas mal de remous si ça se sait. Olivia ne voudrait pas que les condamnations obtenues soient annulées.

-Je le sais aussi bien que vous, j'ai déjà demandé une mutation.

-Je ne doutai pas un instant de ta bonne fois, Alex, qui est au courant de votre relation ?

-Juste Fin et Casey.

-Comment l'ont-ils appris ?

-Fin se trouvait au bar avec nous le soir où nous sommes sorties ensemble et Casey parce que je l'ai recommandée pour me succéder.

-Je dois absolument aller plaider, je vous rejoins plus tard….

Elle se réveilla dans la douleur, ne sachant toujours pas bouger. La soif, la faim, le froid et le besoin de soulager la vessie la tiraillait. Elle sentait l'odeur de l'homme toujours présent. Elle se rappelait le coup de pied reçu la dernière fois qu'elle avait effectué le moindre geste ; elle ressentait depuis une gêne lorsqu'elle respirait.

L'homme jouant avec son téléphone vit bien au léger mouvement de la tête qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Elle l'entendit qui s'approchait et elle n'osait plus émettre le moindre geste de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à nouveau à elle. Elle commençait à légèrement trembler n'arrivant plus à contrôler sa peur. Elle tenait le coup en pensant que ses amis et surtout Alex devaient certainement la chercher.

Il s'en approcha et tira violemment la bande adhésive scotchée à sa bouche. Elle n'osa pas crier malgré la douleur. Elle reconnut le gout du sang sur ses lèvres.

-Tu dis un seul mot sans que je te le permette et je t'abats de suite. Ne m'oblige surtout pas à exécuter mes menaces, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien saisi le message.

- sache que personnellement, je ne te veux aucun mal, je n'applique que les ordres. Tu obéis c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je vais t'emmener te soulager et je te donnerai de quoi te nourrir.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

Il enleva aussi la bande qui maintenait ses jambes immobiles tout en sachant qu'en ne voyant rien, elle ne risquait pas de s'échapper. Il la guida afin qu'elle avance et il la poussa dans une pièce où se trouvait une cuvette de WC.

-Le WC est à ta droite, débrouille-toi….n'essaie pas de fuir, cette pièce ne possède aucune sortie et tu perdrais ton temps. Je reviens, ne traine surtout pas.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Deux jours plus tard

-Kathy, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-J'ai appris pour Olivia, je ne sais pas quoi dire ….elle ne mérite pas….

Eliott ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de terminer sa phrase.

-Eh bien, tu dois être satisfaite, tu n'auras plus de raisons d'être jalouse !

-Oh Eliott, tu te trompes, j'étais venue m'excuser.j'ai eu tort et crois-moi je le regrette.

-Ne perds pas ton temps Kathy

-Je veux juste que tu reviennes Eliott

-Rentres chez toi Kathy, je ne prendrai du repos que lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvée, tu m'entends. Olivia est comme une sœur pour moi, nous protégeons nos arrières tous les deux. Tu ne te rends pas compte que si je suis encore en vie, c'est en partie grâce à elle et je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Rentre, je t'appelle plus tard

Il emmena sa femme à part….

-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela, je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le bureau soit au courant de mes soucis conjugaux, nous avons déjà pas mal de problèmes ces derniers temps et l'enquête n'avance absolument pas. Je vois le substitut qui arrive, laisse-nous !

Et Kathy repartit pour se rendre à l'entrepôt où était détenue Olivia surveillée par le cousin de Joël.

La bande adhésive avait été remplacée par un morceau de tissu beaucoup trop serré. Ses mains liées dans le dos engourdissaient chacun de ses gestes. Elle ne bougeait que lorsqu'il l'emmenait aux toilettes. Elle n'avait rien reçu afin de se nourrir ou de s'hydrater depuis le premier repas. L'humidité régnait toujours dans cette pièce où elle était complètement gelée. Elle commençait à tousser. Heureusement, il n'avait plus posé de scotch sur ses lèvres. Sa seule distraction, c'était la radio.

Il s'approcha…. ;

-Je vais te délier les mains, ne tente rien, tu risquerais bêtement ta vie .Je vais te donner un gobelet, tu vas avaler ce que je vais te donner. Kathy n'est pas encore arrivée avec les injections pour que tu te tiennes tranquille.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était montré négligeant en lui fournissant un indice.

-Et merde, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Avale

-Kathy ? c'est bien son parfum qu'elle avait donc retenu le premier jour

Il la gifla fortement, elle étouffa son cri et toussa de plus belle. Elle sentait la fièvre qui commençait à se répandre dans les méandres de son corps.

C'est à ce moment que Kathy entra.

-Tu peux y aller, je vais la surveiller

-Tais-toi, elle ne dort pas….elle a même de la fièvre

-Ce n'est pas grave, enlève-lui le foulard

-Mais

-Fais ce que je te dis.

-Kathy

-Olivia

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne fallait pas me prendre mon mari. Je te libérerai quand il reviendra à la maison. Je m'en moque que tu crèves avant, c'est tout ce que tu mérites pourriture. Je sais que vous avez une liaison tous les deux ….arrête de me mentir Olivia.

-Je te promets qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé ….je ne savais pas qu'il était parti

-Oh que si …..Olivia ….Eliott refuse d'avouer mais je te contraindrai à me dire toute la vérité…

-Tu es complètement folle

Sur ce Kathy s'approcha d'Olivia

Olivia, essaya de se relever mais sans nourriture depuis maintenant deux jours et fiévreuse, ce fut peine perdue.

Sachant qu'Olivia serait incapable de se relever, Kathy prit la ceinture qu'elle avait amené et commença à frapper Olivia .Elle essaya de résister mais Kathy l'atteignait de plus en plus violemment. Elle suppliait Kathy d'arrêtait mais celle-ci ricanait de l'état dans lequel elle allait la mettre.

Kathy la regardait en ricanant

-Mais où est donc la grande Benson ? on dirait que le duo Stabler et Benson va mal se terminer…..pauvre Eliott, il me reviendra et je le consolerai. Il ne te restera rien ma pauvre Olivia….ils s'en remettront, c'est que l'équipe t'aimait on dirait. Même Alex Cabott semblait ébranlée quand je l'ai croisée ce matin.

-Alex c'est….

-Juan, passe-moi la batte …

Elle avança tenant une batte, ne laissant pas le temps à Olivia de finir sa phrase, elle lui fracasse le genou droit.

Olivia ne put retenir un cri de douleur qui résonna, les larmes coulèrent également.

-Au moins tu ne risques pas de t'enfuir, je sais où frapper. Je connais très bien l'anatomie du corps humain.

Elle lui adressa plusieurs coups de pied jusqu'au moment où Olivia cessa définitivement de de bouger.

Kathy s'approche d'Olivia et sentit son pouls.

- Elle vit encore

- Encore heureux, j'étais d'accord pour la surveiller et pour la malmener, pas pour meurtre. Joël ne m'avait parlé que d'un rapt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sauront jamais….on va s'en aller et la laisser crever ici comme un rat. S'il le faut , c'est son cadavre que je rendrai .

Avant de se relever, elle vola la chaîne d'Olivia et la mit en poche

-Que fais-tu ?

-Juste un petit souvenir….de quoi me rappeler ce savoureux moment .

Alex pénétra dans le bureau qu'elle ne quittait quasi plus.

La veille , elle avait remporté sa plus belle victoire avant d'annoncer à la plus grande surprise de tous qu'elle quittait son poste de substitut du procureur. Beaucoup furent étonnés mais respectèrent sa décision.

-Eliott, des nouvelles demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux ? Fin n'est pas là ?

-Non, toujours pas. Les autres sont toujours occupés à chercher dans les dernières libérations conditionnelles. je suis allée fouiller son appartement et excepté un bouquet de roses, nous n'avons absolument rien trouvé

Elle ne put longtemps retenir ses larmes.

-Il faut que tu la retrouves Eliott

-Je sais

-Je ne survivrai pas à sa disparition, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux

-Alex, je ne te suis pas, je ne comprends pas

-Les roses, ce sont les miennes, je les lui ai offertes

-Je sais que tu y étais, tu les oubliées et Cragen nous a dit de chercher une autre piste.

-Non tu ne comprends rien Eliott, Olivia et moi

-Olivia et toi ? et …..mon dieu, je ne savais pas ….vous êtes

-Ensemble Eliott depuis très peu de temps

-Pourquoi l'avoir caché Alex ?

-A cause de mon travail

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as quitté ?

-Oui

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

-Elle allait tout te dire Eliott, je te l'assure

-Je te crois Alex

Elle se remit à pleurer, Eliott prit Alex dans ses bras et la berça comme un enfant ;

-Alex, je te promets que je la retrouverai même si je dois y passer le reste de ma vie.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 

_Quatre jours plus tard…._

Elle allait mourir ici, ce fut sa seule certitude. La fièvre la paralysait totalement. Trempées de sueur, elle avait réussi à glisser jusqu'à la porte qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à ouvrir. Le cadenas de l'extérieur maintenait cette porte devenue inaccessible pour Olivia.

Elle avait espéré de l'aide mais personne n'était venu la secourir…ni Alex, ni Eliott, ni Fin, ni les autres…. elle avait arrêté de compter les jours ne sachant plus les heures qui passaient….elle ne distinguait ni le jour ….ni la nuit…..le temps n'avait plus de valeur ….il était juste devenu un combat contre lequel elle luttait….elle priait pour que la douleur s'en aille….que le temps agissent tel un baume…mais il n'en était rien…..elle voulait se battre pour Alex mais elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin que ses forces….l'amour ne la sauverait pas ….rien ne la maintiendrait plus longtemps en vie….l'espoir s'était envolé…..un sort funeste l'attendait…totalement vaincue…la battante qu'elle était s'était éteinte….

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé mourir comme ça, seule et loin des gens qu'elle aimait…songeaint-ils à elle, pensaient-ils à ses derniers instants, se demanderaient-il si elle avait souffert ? Si elle avait pensé à eux, si elle avait emporté ses plus beaux souvenirs…..si leurs étoiles l'avaient accompagnée dans cet autre monde qu'elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir….qui allait l'attendre là-haut ? Eliott découvrirait-il un jour la vérité ? Son allié, ils s'étaient toujours protégés mutuellement contre les dangers qui les guettaient à l'extérieur ? Qui veillerait au bien de la petite Ella qui était devenue sa petite protégée…qui l'aiderait à grandir en apprivoisant ses cicatrices….qui consolerait Alex , elles venaient à peine de se trouver ?…..autant de questions dont elle n'aurait jamais la réponse ….

Sa respiration de plus en plus difficile provoquait des spasmes douloureux accompagnée d'expectorations sanglantes. Ses forces s'amenuisaient …elle essaya de se relever une dernière fois ….presqu'arrivée à la serrure, elle s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur le sol pour ne plus se relever.

-Ella

-Alex, dit la petite fille

-Tu es venue ?

-Oui

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre elle.

-Tu sens encore comme Olivia

-Je sais mon ange

C'est la première fois qu'Alex s'accrochait à un enfant. Elle s'était surpassée au nom de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Olivia et finalement cela lui avait plu. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'un enfant puisse lui apporter autant de réconfort. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'enfant, elle revoyait son Olivia….elle le lui rappelait, c'était comme ça….toutes deux reflétaient le même regard douloureux, les mêmes scintillements quand elles aimaient et se sentaient en confiance….la même force….la même sensibilité sous leur carapace.

-Tu as préparé ton sac ?

-Oui

Elle prit l'enfant par la main

-On ne va pas loin

-Je sais

Ils franchirent la porte du palier pour arriver chez Alex qui lui montra rapidement sa chambre.

Alex regarda la fillette qui regardait les jouets qu''elle lui avait achetés.

Elle prit ensuite place à côté d'Alex.

Elle prit l'enfant sur ses genoux

-Tu es triste ?

-Oui

-Tes amis, ils n'ont pas retrouvé Olivia ?

-Non, Ella

-Ça me donne beaucoup de chagrin…..

-A moi aussi

-Tu crois qu'elle s'est perdue ?

-Non

-C'est un méchant alors ?

-Je crois que oui

-Mais elle est très forte Olivia, elle n'a pas eu peur de Danielle

-Je sais

-Alors elle va gagner contre le méchant ?

-Je ne sais pas Ella

-Tu sais que j'ai vu ta maman hier ?

-Je dois retourner chez elle ?

-Non

-Promis

-Promis, promis

-Vous avez parlé ?

-Oui

-Elle a dit quoi ?

-Que tu pouvais rester avec moi….

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui

La petite fille se mit à pleurer…..

-Ella, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-J'aimerais le dire à Olivia

-Moi aussi

Elle serra l'enfant dans ses bras…..

-Je vais venir habiter chez toi Alex

-Oui, très bientôt

Pendant qu'elle serrait l'enfant…..à seulement quelques rues de là, les quelques souffles de vie d'Olivia s'en allaient ….tout doucement…..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

_10ème jour suivant l'enlèvement_

-Dick

-Je suis là maman

-Bon, la machine à laver est encore en panne, quelque chose s'est certainement coincé, sans doute un jouet d'Eli….tu peux t'en occuper, tu as souvent aidé ton père, non ?

-Et papa, il ne peut pas venir s'en occuper ?

-Il cherche toujours et encore son Olivia

-C'est bon maman, je devrais m'en sortir…laisse tomber….et c'est normal qu'il la cherche, c'est son amie maman, une partenaire, c'est sacré….s'il ne la trouve pas, crois-moi, ça craint….tu ne feras plus tes crises de jalousie mais papa ne s'en remettra pas …..

-Dick…..

-Mais c'est vrai, en plus Olivia elle avait apparemment une liaison avec une fille

-Pardon

-J'ai entendu papa parler avec Fin hier mais il ne sait pas que je l'ai entendu….alors franchement ta jalousie, c'est totalement ridicule maman !

Un silence pesant alourdissait l'ambiance de ce bureau de police.

Eliott regarda face à lui….elle n'était toujours pas là….ils avaient suivi toutes les pistes possibles, ça n'avait strictement rien donné….l'enquête piétinait ….ils en avaient passé des nuits blanches depuis le matin où elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie

Personne n'osait le dire mais les chances de la retrouver vivante s'amenuisaient. Mais qui aurait osé prononcer ses paroles face à Eliott, Alex ou encore les autres ? Ils étaient tous effondrés…..aucun mot ne traduisait leur douleur et leur incompréhension…. comment pourraient-ils continuer sans elle ? Comment poursuivre leur travail quand ils étaient incapables de retrouver l'une d'entre eux ?

Munch prit enfin la parole, il avait également cessé ses blagues stupides….

-Il faudrait penser à une commémoration…on ne peut pas continuer à faire semblant qu'elle reviendra….

Eliott bondit de sa chaise et attrapa Munch par le col de sa chemise

-Ne prononce plus jamais ces mots en ma présence, John plus jamais, elle est vivante et je le sais…..on la retrouvera…

Fin se dépêcha d'intervenir avant que l'incident ne prenne trop d'ampleur….

De rage Eliott prit sa veste et sortit, il se retourna

-Ce n'est pas en restant assis qu'on la sauvera …vous baissez les bras, c'est bien cela ? elle n'est peut-être pas assez importante à vos yeux mais si on ne la retrouve pas, aucun de nous n'a sa place ici.

Cragen, de son bureau, vit la scène opposant les deux hommes mais n'eut même pas la motivation de les séparer lui-même sachant à quel point Eliott tenait à Olivia. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Ses papiers de retraite étaient arrivés par courrier ce matin, il n'avait plus qu'à les parapher. Il lui restait juste à désigner un successeur, mais celle qu'il voyait à la tête de l'unité ne brillait plus parmi son équipe.

Il s'était attendu à recevoir une demande de rançon ou encore qu'un récidiviste se vante d'avoir eu la peau d'un flic mais rien de tout cela….Olivia avait complètement disparu de la circulation sans laisser aucun indice excepté les traces de sang que le labo avait retrouvées sur sa voiture.

Le vide résonnait maintenant, ses inspecteurs s'en étaient allés, ils n'avaient même pas essayé de les retenir.

Dicki serrait dans sa main l'objet qu'il venait d'ôter de ce satané tuyau. Il avait non seulement extrait un lego et avait juré contre son petit frère. En secouant le tuyau d'évacuation pour être certain que plus rien ne le boucherait, il l'avait vu, ce bijou doré et il savait très bien à qui cette chaîne appartenait.

Mais que devait-il faire ? Il était face un dilemme…..il n'avait que 17 ans ….

Il n'avait qu'une seule certitude, si la chaîne d'Olivia s'était retrouvée dans cette machine, c'est qu'elle lui avait été arrachée, elle ne s'en serait jamais séparée. Il se souvenait d'un repas 4 ans plus tôt où Olivia lui avait raconté que cette chaîne lui avait été offerte par sa mère pour qu'elle lui pardonne tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il y était gravé le mot courage.

Devait-il prévenir son père, la sauver et envoyer sa mère en prison, mais Eli avait besoin de sa maman pour grandir…quel frère priverait son seul petit frère de l'amour maternel ? Quelle image enverrait-il, celui d'un fils indigne qui n'hésite pas à briser l'union familiale quand sa sœur pleurait le départ de leur père ?

Devait-il taire sa découverte et laisser son père dans l'ignorance de ce qui lui était arrivé, lui qui tenait tellement à Olivia. C'est pourtant à elle que sa mère et Eli devaient la vie après l'accident de voiture qui avait envoyé Kathy enceinte à l'Hôpital….le destin d'Olivia se trouvait entre ses mains.

Mais si un jour Eliott apprenait la vérité, Si son père savait que son fils av-ait pu la sauver et qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait….garderait –il son amour, lui pardonnerait-il ?

Mais que dois-je faire ?

Il fut extrait de ses pensées par Eli qui rentrait de l'école


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 31

Cragen, tellement pris dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le jeune garçon accompagné de son petit frère, entrer dans la salle et se diriger vers le bureau.

- Dick  
- Capitaine  
- Ton père est sorti  
- Ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir, c'est vous

- Va t'asseoir là-bas Eli, je dois bavarder un moment  
- D'accord

Il s'approcha du bureau et posa ce qu'il tenait en main sur le bureau de Cragen qui écarquilla les yeux.

Cragen blêmit à la vue de l'objet que Dick avait déposé sur son bureau

- Oh mon dieu, la chaîne d'Olivia

- Dick, est-ce toi… ? as-tu fait quelque chose de mal ?  
- Non, certainement pas dit-il en colère, je l'ai trouvée en réparant la machine à laver….elle était bouchée, maman m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'œil….et …..je l'ai reconnue …..lui répondit-il les larmes aux yeux….je n'aurais jamais pensé…il fallait que je vienne…..  
- Il faut que je fasse revenir ton père immédiatement ici  
- Attendez, Ce n'est pas lui !  
- Dick, on ne peut pas en être certain, tu vas sagement m'attendre ici  
- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas lui, jamais il ne ferait du mal à Olivia ….il a quitté la maison depuis plus de 10 jours après une dispute avec maman, il squatte chez Fin. je pense que c'est maman …..elle a toujours été jalouse d'Olivia. Elle lui a fait du mal ….ça ne peut que être que ça parce que je ne vois pas comment sa chaîne a pu atterrir dans notre machine.  
- Il faut quand même que je fasse venir ton père et Novak qu'elle me signe un mandat de perquisition. Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas…d'accord  
- D'accord dit-il en pleurant

Cragen mit sa main sur son épaule

- Tu as fait le bon choix, sois- en fier, je vais faire venir tes parents pour un interrogatoire  
- Et pour Eli ?  
- Nous allons appeler Maureen

20 minutes plus tard, Eliott débarqua accompagné de Fin

Cragen sortit immédiatement de son bureau

- Fin, viens ici, Eliott, tu m'attends, je te verrai par la suite.  
Fin s'approcha, il vit Dick assis sur une chaise et Fin, vu le geste de Cragen, compris qu'il devait se taire et fermer la porte du bureau.

- Capitaine  
- Assieds –toi, nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre  
- Bien  
- Je vais te poser des questions, j'exige que tu me répondes la stricte vérité

Il sortit un paquet du bureau et le montra à Fin

- Patron, c'est la chaine d'Olivia  
- Exactement et c'est Dick qui l'a trouvée chez lui  
- Est-ce vrai qu'Eliott vit chez toi pour le moment ?  
- Oui,  
- Était-ce avant ou après la disparition d'Olivia ?  
- Deux jours avant capitaine  
- Eliott était-il avec toi la soirée et la nuit où Olivia a disparu  
- Oui toute la soirée et toute la nuit et également la matinée  
- Alors je ne vois qu'une possibilité  
- Maman dit Dick, elle s'est encore disputée avec papa avant qu'il ne parte parce qu'elle croit que papa couche avec Olivia  
- C'est ridicule ajouta Fin  
- D'autant qu'Olivia est avec une fille rétorqua Dick  
- Comment le sais-tu  
- J'ai entendu une conversation entre Fin et papa hier soir  
- Dick, l'as-tu dit à ta mère ?  
- Oui ce matin parce qu'elle râlait une nouvelle fois que papa était parti  
- Nous n'avons pas exploité cette piste  
- Maman s'est beaucoup absentée ces derniers temps mais je ne sais vraiment pas où elle allait.  
Qu'allons-nous faire ? dit Fin  
- Munch et Amarro sont partis chercher Kathy, quant à Eliott, je ne sais pas comment le lui annoncer

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux. Cragen rompit le silence.

- Je vais parler à Eliott, ce qu'il va entendre ne va pas être facile. Lui annoncer que c'est sa femme qui a probablement fait du mal à Olivia.

Il ouvrit la porte et adressa un signe à Eliott

- Capitaine, des nouvelles ?  
- Oui Eliott, entre

Il pénétra et vit son autre fils

- Dick ?

Son fils se leva et malgré son grand âge serra son père dans ses bras

- Tu as un problème ?  
- Non papa, je t'assure  
- Eliott, assieds-toi  
- Capitaine, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, crois-moi !


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 32

- Voilà ce que ton fils nous a amené  
Cragen montra à nouveau le sachet contenant l'objet de leur tourment.  
- Dick où l'as-tu trouvée ?  
- Dans le tuyau d'évacuation de la lessiveuse papa  
- Kathy …..oh merde ! ce n'est pas vrai ….oh mon dieu, je vais la tuer  
- Papa ! s'écrie Dick  
Il y eut un moment de silence  
- Où est-elle ?  
- Amarro et Munch sont partis la chercher, on va devoir l'interroger  
- Laissez-moi m'en occuper ?  
- Hors de question Eliott, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges plus avant nouvel ordre, Dick va chercher ton frère, Munch va lui faire croire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père, vous allez m'attendre sagement ici.  
- Je suis désolé papa  
- Ne le sois pas Dick, tu as agis comme il le fallait….

Alex entra dans le bureau de l'avocat accompagnée de la petite fille qui pour l'occasion avait accepté qu'on lui natte les cheveux.  
L'avocat les invita à pénétrer dans ce bureau où régnait une atmosphère de travail. Alex en connaissance de cause avait engagé le meilleur avocat s'occupant des adoptions plénières après que la mère d'Ella eut perdu ses droits.  
Elle avait pleinement réfléchi, c'est le plus bel acte qu'elle ferait, non seulement par amour pour Olivia mais aussi pour cette petite fille qui avait su atteindre son cœur. Beaucoup furent étonnés de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait agi mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.  
Alex signa le document qui avait déjà été paraphé par les services sociaux.  
- J'ai donc laissé, comme vous me l'avez demandé, la place pour la signature de madame Benson, si elle revient, elle sera donc comme vous, si elle le désire, la parente d'Ella.  
- Est-ce que je peux aussi signer ?  
- C'est d'accord, l'avocat lui tendit la feuille où la petite fille écrivit son nom.  
- voilà tout est en ordre  
- je m'appelle Ella Cabott maintenant  
- tout à fait lui dit Alex en la serrant dans ses bras  
- je peux venir habiter chez toi pour toujours  
- oui pour toujours  
- merci Alex, merci dit-elle en la serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Alex rentra ensuite chez elle. A peine entrée, elle apprit par Fin qu'il avait une nouvelle piste pour Olivia, qu'elle devait venir sans tarder  
- Ella, les amis d'Olivia m'ont appelé, je dois partir, sans doute pour un moment, c'est aya qui va te garder, n'aie pas peur je reviendrai te chercher.  
- Tu m'appelleras si tu retrouves Olivia  
- Je te le promets  
Dans la main de la fillette, elle déposa les clés  
- Ce sont les clés de la maison d'accord.  
- D'accord  
- N'aie pas peur, je reviendrai  
- Je sais Alex

Alex déposa la fillette et partit rapidement le cœur serré.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33

Kathy pensait réellement qu'on était venue la chercher parce qu'Eliott l'avait demandée après être tombé, elle jubilait, Eliott allait rentrer à la maison. Elle avait gagné mais il sera trop tard pour sauver Olivia qui avait certainement déjà perdu la vie dans cet entrepôt abandonné sur la 8ème avenue.  
Fin, la paire de menottes, déjà prête, attendait impatiemment Kathy afin de l'arrêter et de la placer en garde à vue, même si les preuves étaient faibles, c'était elle, aucune autre piste n'était possible.

Casey Novak avait déjà obtenu un mandat de perquisition ainsi que le droit de demander la liste des appels téléphoniques reçus et composés par Kathy.

La voiture arrive rapidement.

Elle sortit de la voiture tout sourire et se dirigea vers Fin.

Fin jouant le jeu, l'accueillit et lui dit,

-Kathy Stabler, je vous arrête pour l'enlèvement et la séquestration d'Olivia Benson, vous avez le droit de garder le silence et tout ce que vous direz sera utilisé contre vous devant les tribunaux ; vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office.  
- Mais que faites-vous, hurla-t-elle, prise par surprise

Fin ne dit rien et l'amena vers la cellule d'interrogatoire, derrière la vitre teintée Cragen l'observait, qui allait-il choisir pour pour mener l'interrogatoire. Il les regarda tous, tous le regardaient ne sachant pas lequel d'entre eux allait réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Eliott, malgré l'interdiction du capitaine, les rejoignit et Cragen n'eut pas le cœur à le renvoyer

- Il peut nous être utile, il la connaît mieux que nous, dit Amarro

Cragen se contenta juste d'incliner la tête.

Rollins qui avait analysé les appels téléphoniques revint

- Elle a appelé plusieurs fois un de ses collègues, le jour précédent l'arrestation ainsi que les jours qui suivent, son nom est Joël Sandoval  
- Je le connais, dit Eliott, je l'ai croisé une seule fois  
- Munch, Amaro allez me le chercher ?  
- Rollins, tu vas l'interroger, elle ne te connait pas, elle te manipulera beaucoup moins.  
- Ok patron.

Amanda Rollins, dernière recrue de l'équipe entra donc dans la salle d'interrogatoire, une pression énorme pesait sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'elle avoue l'endroit où elle avait caché le corps d'Olivia.

- Madame Stabler  
- Où est Eliott ?demanda-t-elle je veux voir mon époux tout de suite  
- Je ne crains que ce ne soit possible  
- Je sais qu'il est ici, allez le chercher, ce que vous faites est une erreur monstrueuse, croire que je ferais du mal à Olivia, mais vous devenez fous dans cette unité ?

Rollins posa la chaîne d'Olivia devant Kathy

- Vous reconnaissez cet objet ?  
- Pas le moins du monde  
- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment est-elle apparue dans votre machine à lessiver ?  
- Vous mentez ?  
- Je vous assure que non, voici d'ailleurs la déposition faite par votre fils établie en compagnie de son père qui atteste avoir réparé votre lessiveuse ce matin même et y a trouvé cette chaîne.  
- Mon fils est un adolescent, il est furieux que son père ait quitté la maison, il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son père. C'est Eliott que vous devez arrêter  
- Il est aussi en salle d'interrogatoire, mentit-elle, nous ne laissons rien au hasard. Nous sommes aussi allés chercher ton ami Joël dont plusieurs membres de la famille sont en prison, il pourrait tirer des avantages des révélations qu'il nous fera dès qu'il sera arrivé. Alors dites-moi où se trouve Olivia ?  
- Demandez à Eliott, c'est lui qui couche avec Olivia…

Derrière la vitre teintée, Fin dut retenir Eliott qui voulait absolument interrompre l'interrogatoire.

- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait vraiment madame Stabler  
- Ecoutez, dans ce bureau tout le monde couvre leur liaison  
- Eh bien, je dois vous avouer quelque chose, Olivia avait bien une liaison  
- Vous voyez  
- Avec une femme dont je tairai le nom ici, c'est vous qui êtes à côté de la plaque….je vais sortir et vous laisser réfléchir à votre avenir madame Stabler.

Amanda Rollins sortit de la salle et regarda Cragen

- Elle s'enfonce dans son mensonge capitaine, elle y croit vraiment  
- Laissez-moi lui parler  
- C'est hors de question Eliott, tu ne peux pas incriminer ta femme  
- Je sais mais  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Eliott, il faut agir dans la légalité, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en sorte.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 34

Rollins n'avait peut-être pas réussi à faire avouer Kathy mais elle l'avait confronté à ses propres mensonges, elle n'éprouvait hélas aucun sentiment de culpabilité allant même jusqu'à accuser non seulement son mari mais également son propre fils. Alors pouvait-on attendre d'une telle personne qu'elle avoue son crime ?

- Elle ne dira absolument rien

Alex arrive précipitamment interrompant les paroles du capitaine

- Laissez-moi lui parler Don  
- Alex, si elle te dit quoi que ce soit, ce ne sera pas recevable  
- Il a raison lui répondit Casey  
- Je m'en moque, je veux juste la retrouvez  
- Comme nous tous leur répondit Munch  
- Sandoval est dans la pièce à côté et a demandé son avocat.  
- C'est une impasse capitaine  
- Faire parler Kathy est notre seul espoir  
- Elle refusera d'avouer ajouta Rollins, elle est beaucoup trop butée  
- Laissez-moi entrer

Ils se retournèrent

- Maureen  
- Papa  
- Fin m'a tout expliqué au téléphone, vous êtes certain que c'est elle  
- Je le suis sans aucune hésitation  
- Papa, je pourrais essayer de la faire parler, maman ne se méfie pas de moi et ça me dégoute également qu'elle ait pu nuire à Olivia  
- Nous aussi, capitaine, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Si elle porte un micro ….faites-lui signer un engagement, que l'on agisse en toute légalité  
Maureen suivit son père ainsi que les technicien qui lui accrochèrent le micro afin qu'elle tente de récolter les informations essentielles qui permettraient de sauver Olivia.

- Maman  
- Maureen, ils t'ont laissé venir  
- Papa est intervenu en ta faveur maman  
- Où est-il ?  
- Il est avec les services internes, tu sais à cause de la chaîne  
- Ha celle qu'ils m'ont montrée  
- Maman, tu as eu raison, Olivia nous a assez empoisonnés la vie. tu sais, cette femme me rendait dingue, papa passait beaucoup plus de temps avec elle qu'avec nous. Franchement, elle mérite bien ce qui lui arrive. Je comprends que tu en aies eu assez. d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas mis un terme à leur histoire, je m'en serais occupée moi-même

Kathy ne répondit rien, derrière la vitre teintée, ils retenaient tous leur respiration de peur de rater un seul mot.

- Tu devrais en parler au passé  
- De qui maman ?  
- D'Olivia  
- Elle est morte.  
- Probablement dit-elle en souriant ! maintenant ton père reviendra à la maison

Eliott était effondré …..Mais pourquoi ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Kathy, la mère de ses 5 enfants pour que la folie la gagne, Elle venait de tuer tout l'amour qui lui restait. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner, si seulement il n'était pas parti. Si seulement, il pouvait revenir en arrière….

Les larmes d'Alex roulèrent …..Fin lui prit la main et elle se laissa bercer.

- Maman, raconte-moi, je veux savoir

- Je suis devenue furieuse que ton père ait quitté la maison pour certainement la rejoindre. j'avais déjà pris contact avec des personnes peu recommandables si on écoutait ton père. Mon collègue et ami Joël m'a présenté son cousin Juan. il m'a aidée.

- C'est lui qui l'a enlevée ?  
- Nous l'avons kidnappée ensemble  
- Il l'a d'abord suivi pendant un moment sans se faire repérer, c'est facile à New York, il y a tellement de monde. elle a vraiment été surprise de recevoir cette brique sur la tête, pauvre Olivia, elle a pourtant essayé de se cramponné à sa voiture mais le coup de pied de Juan l'a laissé ko. Il nous a suffi de la mettre dans la camionnette de Joël.  
- Vous l'avez tuée dans la camionnette maman  
- Oh bien sûr que non, il ne fallait pas laisser de traces dans la camionnette de Joël.  
- Vous l'avez cachée alors s'exclama Maureen d'un air sadique. elle tenait son rôle à merveille. Elle aimait sa mère. Mais elle avait changé, sa jalousie avait pris le contrôle de sa vie et c'est une femme qu'elle découvrait.  
- On l'a enfermée dans un entrepôt, je ne vais pas tout te raconter ….  
- Maman  
- Non ça suffit…..  
- Maman  
- Tu as en assez entendu, sors d'ici


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 35

- Non, non …. murmura Alex, j'ai besoin de savoir où elle est….elle s'accrochait à la chemise de Fin s'inondant de ses larmes…..il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Les mots lui manquaient….mais quels sont les mots qui auraient pu décrire l'innommable…..il avait entendu les mêmes mots…..Olivia était morte…..

- Maman  
- Maureen, je ne veux pas …  
- Il faut que tu leur dises la vérité  
- C'est pour cela que tu es venue ?tu m'as menti cria-t-elle indignée  
- Non maman, tu te rends compte que tu vas finir ta vie en prison, as-tu pensé à papa, à nous et surtout à Eli. Qui va lui dire que sa maman est en prison ? qui va l'élever ? qui lui lira des histoires ? qui le consolera quand il aura des chagrins ? et mon mariage maman ? mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris

- Je pensais que tu étais d'accord  
- Je voulais que tu me dises la vérité maman  
- Bien maintenant que tu la sais, tu peux t'en aller  
- Très bien maman, j'espère juste que tu feras un geste qui donnera l'envie à un jury de ne pas te condamner à la peine de mort, je n'aimerais pas que tu finisses comme ça, quoique tu aies pu commettre, tu es ma mère et je t'aimerai toujours….

Maureen sortit et se consola chez son père

Kathy se leva et se mit devant la porte vitrée

- Un entrepôt abandonné, le seul sur la 8ème avenue et elle retourna s'asseoir

Tous partirent rapidement excepté Eliott, ne pouvant plus participer à l'enquête.  
Amarro et Casey restèrent également afin d'inculper Kathy soit d'enlèvement et séquestration peut être aggravé d'un meurtre ou de tentative de meurtre, cela dépendrait de l'état dans lequel ils la retrouveraient.

Les sirènes en route, l'équipe de Cragen roula le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au lieu dicté par Kathy.

Ils arrivèrent 15 min plus tard sur place et ne tardèrent pas à trouver cet entrepôt sinistre.

Cragen regarda Alex

- Tu nous attends ici Alex, je ne veux pas que tu entres  
- Don  
- Alex, crois-moi c'est mieux comme ça….

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et aperçurent une porte cadenassée

- C'est certainement ici, il me faut une pince pour enlever ce cadenas dit Cragen  
- Je dois en avoir dans le coffre de la voiture dit Rollins j'y vais

Pendant ce temps, Fin tambourinait à la porte

- Liv, liv …..tu nous entends

- Aucune réponse capitaine, ça sent mauvais

- Aie confiance Fin, c'est une battante

- Je sais capitaine mais ça fait 10 jours sans eau, sans nourriture …..et Dieu sait ce que Kathy a pu lui infliger.

Rollins revint en courant avec une pince coupante qu'elle donna immédiatement à Fin , d'un tour de main , il fit sauter le cadenas . Son rythme cardiaque augmentait, qu'allaient-ils trouver de l'autre côté ?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 36

Elle gisait là inanimée à même le sol. Fin s'en approcha doucement.

Il vit le sang séché sur ses membres qui n'étaient pas recouverts de vêtements ; les ecchymoses toujours présentes avaient laissé des marques jaunâtres. Son genou droit se trouvait dans un angle qui annonçait une belle fracture.  
Il mit sa main sur sa joue, il se mit à pleurer

- Elle est vivante patron, je le sais parce qu'elle est brûlante.

Il mit ensuite la main sur son épaule

- Olivia, Olivia ….tu m'entends

- Les ambulanciers ne sauront pas franchir cette porte.

- Je vais les prévenir que tu l'amènes lui répondit Rollins.

- Je vais prévenir Alex ajouta Cragen

Cragen enleva son long pardessus gris et le tendit à Fin

- Protège-la, Fin

-Ok patron

Fin enveloppa Olivia dans son long pardessus. En la soulevant, il la trouva légère. Il sortit de l'immeuble où les ambulanciers  
l'attendaient déjà. Alex accourut

- Fin

- Elle est vivante Alex

Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, elle s'approcha de son amante

- Liv, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Elle lui caressa la joue

L'ambulancier décelant le regard amoureux de la blonde envers la brune lui proposa de les accompagner dans l'ambulance.

Dans la salle d'attente, Alex et Fin attendaient des nouvelles, les autres avaient dû rentrer. Cragen avait déconseillé à Eliott de se rendre à l'hôpital. Un médecin vint enfin à leur rencontre.

- Vous êtes les proches d'Olivia

- Je suis sa compagne murmure Alex

Le médecin prit place à côté d'elle.

- Votre compagne souffre d'insuffisance respiratoire provoquée par une pneumonie qui n'a pas malheureusement pas été soignée. Ceci étant compliqué par 3 côtes cassées.

- Ça va se guérir ?

- Elle reçoit pour le moment une forte dose d'antibiotique, nous espérons ainsi que la fièvre diminuera dans les 48h. c'est ce qui nous inquiète davantage d'autant que nous ignorons quand elle a débuté.

- Elle s'en sortira

- Nous l'espérons, il faut garder confiance madame, elle a tenu jusque maintenant, ça doit être une battante

- Elle l'est docteur, croyez moi

- Ce qui nous inquiète, c'est son état de fatigue et son état de faiblesse. Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Elle souffre  
également de malnutrition et déshydratation, elle n'a pas été hydratée et nourrie depuis plusieurs jours.

Le médecin prit la main d'Alex

- Elle souffre d'une fracture de la rotule droite. Pour le moment nous l'avons immobilisé dans une attelle amovible. Nous verrons  
plus tard pour la chirurgie. l'essentiel est qu'elle ne souffre pas. Elle présente de nombreuses traces de coups, je suppose qu'elle a vraiment été malmenée plusieurs fois. Nous ferons tout pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Je vous le promets. Mais arrêtez de pleurer, elle va avoir besoin de vous.

- Je le sais

- Vous allez traverser des moments difficiles mais nous serons là pour vous aider. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de  
prendre du repos. Avez-vous quelqu'un qui vous attend à la maison ?

- Notre petite fille

- Très bien, allez la rejoindre et rassurez-la.

- Puis-je la voir avant, ça fait 10 jours que je suis folle d'inquiétude

- Juste 5 minutes

- Merci beaucoup

- Venez, je vous accompagne

- Je t'attends lui dit Fin

Elle s'avança dans la chambre. Elle arriva à proximité d'Olivia et lui prit sa main.

- Bats-toi mon amour, je t'en prie, continue de lutter …..nous avons besoin de toi….

Elle se pencha, lui caressa la joue. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser mais le masque à oxygène l'en empêchait.

- Je reviens très vite mon ange

- Il faut y aller madame, s'il y a le moindre changement, je vous appelle


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 37**

Fin la déposa, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle prenne sa voiture tellement elle était chamboulée. Ce qui était compréhensible, ils étaient tous passé par des émotions tellement différentes tout au long de cette journée. Il leur avait fallu attendre longtemps avant de connaître l'endroit où était emprisonnée Olivia.

- Merci pour tout Fin

- C'est normal Alex, va te reposer. Tu sais toute l'équipe est avec toi, même Eliott dont la situation n'est pas simple.

- Je sais

- Je passe te prendre demain matin d'accord.

- Ok ça marche

Ils s'adressèrent mutuellement une accolade. Elle monta rapidement l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Elle fut étonnée d'y retrouver sa voisine regardant la télévision

- Alex, tu es épuisée, des nouvelles d'Olivia ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital, ils l'ont retrouvée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous appeler toutes les deux. Ella dort ?

- Oui, il me semblait que ce serait mieux si elle dormait ici, elle est inquiète et parle beaucoup d'Olivia.

- Elle n'admet que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal, pour elle Olivia l'a aidée et donc c'est la plus forte

- Et comment va-t-elle ?

- Ce n'est pas super, elle a bien dégusté mais le médecin a voulu que je rentre ce soir.

- Il ne faudrait pas non plus que tu tombes malade Alex

- Je le sais c'est qu'elle me manque tellement

- Alex, je sais que tu risques d'être débordée, je serai là pour la petite

- Infiniment merci Aya, du fond du cœur, merci

- J'espère que vous vous retrouverez vite toutes les trois

Une fois sa voisine rentrée chez elle, Alex se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement. Elle s'en approcha pour l'embrasser. Elle se glissa ensuite dans son grand lit et se mit à pleurer aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle entendit alors une toute petite voix

- Tu pleures Alex ?

Alex se rendit compte que la petite fille se trouvait juste à côté du lit

- Oh Ella, je t'ai réveillée

- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave

- Tu veux venir près de moi

- D'accord

L'enfant grimpa dans le lit et se serra contre Alex

- C'est à cause d'Olivia que tu pleures

- Oui ma puce

- Ils l'ont retrouvée ?

- Oui Ella, elle est à l'hôpital parce qu'on lui a fait du mal. Maintenant elle doit guérir

- Je pourrai la voir

Quand elle ira mieux, je t'y emmènerai d'accord

Sur ces paroles d'espoir, l'enfant se blottit tout contre Alex et toutes deux s'endormirent rapidement.

Alex se réveilla assez tôt, elle tenait à accompagner Ella à l'école ce matin. Elle voulait que la petite fille ait les mêmes repères, cet enfant avait besoin d'amour et de stabilité.

Elle prendrait le temps dont elle aurait besoin pour construire sa vie de famille. Sa demande de mutation avait été acceptée mais elle avait déjà prévenu les autorités qu'elle désirait prendre un congé sabbatique. On lui avait gentiment répondu que ce n'était pas possible. Finalement, le poste convoité fut attribué à quelqu'un d'autre et Alex demeura sur la touche.

Elle s'en moquait, ce n'était pas de toute façon dans ses priorités de retravailler. Elle avait pas mal d'argent de côté et tout ce qu'elle désirait aujourd'hui, c'est d'aider Olivia.

Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant de leur situation, rien ne se dressait plus devant eux excepté la guérison d'Olivia


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Alex s'assit enfin à côté de son amour qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Les médecins qui s'étaient d'abord montrés rassurants commençaient eux-mêmes à perdre espoir. Ça devenait beaucoup trop long. Certains doutaient même de son réveil. Certains commençaient à redouter le pire

Kathy avait été reconnue avoir souffert d'une crise de folie et avait été internée. ¨Personne n'avait contesté la décision prise par le tribunal, Alex elle-même pensait que cette femme devait être traitée, elle avait elle-même ajouté qu'aucune condamnation ne ramènerait Olivia à la vie et en bonne santé.

Malgré ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, ses retrouvailles avec ses parents se passaient à merveille. Ses parents se montraient d'ailleurs très attentifs à la petite Ella qu'ils avaient de suite accueillie dans la famille. Ils avaient changé, Alex avait décidé de leur donner une chance.

- A….a…..

- Oh mon dieu Liv, tu es réveillée, oh mon amour  
- Al ….,  
- ne force pas, je vais chercher un médecin

Les médecins arrivèrent rapidement et prirent le temps d'effectuer quelques examens pendant qu'Alex devait attendre à l'extérieur.

Le médecin attitré à Olivia vint à sa rencontre

- Elle est sortie d'affaire  
- Dieu merci  
- Mais il lui faudra du temps et de la patience récupérer  
- Merci  
- Allez vite la serrer dans vos bras

Elle retourna aussi vite qu'elle put

- Liv, comment te sens-tu mon amour ?  
- Juste fatiguée, très fatiguée dit-elle rapidement suivi d'une énorme quinte de toux.  
- Vas-y doucement trésor, ne te précipite pas  
- ok  
- Liv, tu m'as tellement fait peur, nous t'avons cherché partout, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.  
- J'ai cru mourir  
- Je sais  
- Eliott  
- Il est venu plusieurs fois mais il se sent toujours coupable  
- Ce…. n'…est pas de sa faute déglutit-elle  
- Nous le savons  
- Elle était compétemment Folle Alex, elle frappait, elle frappait …les larmes lui montaient…j'avais mal ….mais elle continuait encore et encore. j'avais beau la supplier d'arrêter ….tout est devenu noir et je n'ai plus vu personne.  
- Je sais Liv, le cauchemar est enfin fini. Nous rentrerons bientôt à la maison, tu viendras vivre avec moi, d'accord. Tu devras bientôt subir une opération de ton genou droit  
- D'accord Alex. Dis-moi Alex, comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

Alex lui raconta toute l'histoire

- J'ai mal au cœur pour Dick, cela a dû être affreux pour lui  
- Ce le fut pour bien du monde, on attendait derrière la vitre qu'elle nous dise où elle t'avait cachée, c'est finalement Maureen qui a réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau. On pensait tous que l'on te trouverait morte.  
Une autre quinte de toux lui arracha les paroles  
- Remets ton masque à oxygène  
- Et Ella  
- Elle va bien, je t'assure, je ne l'ai pas lâchée  
- Elle a trouvé une famille  
- Oui, je te les présenterai bientôt, quand tu iras mieux  
- Je suis tellement fatiguée…..

Et Olivia se rendormit…..

L'infirmière entra ensuite

- Elle ne vous aura probablement rien dit mais elle souffre terriblement de son genou d'une part et de ses côtes cassées  
- Non, elle n'a rien dit  
- Je m'en doutais  
- Je vais lui administrer un calmant, rentrez chez vous

Alex la regarda tendrement, l'embrassa et rentra chez elle où il ne manquerait qu'Olivia pour que la famille soit au complet.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Elle tenait Ella par la main en franchissant la porte de la clinique.

- Tu as bien retenu Ella  
- Oui, je ne dois pas sauter sur le lit et pas serrer Olivia trop fort  
- Et  
- Faire très attention à son genou parce que les méchants lui ont fait mal.  
Elles arrivèrent toutes deux devant la porte  
- Écoute Ella, je vais d'abord entrer voir si Olivia est réveillée, et je reviens te chercher  
- Je sais que t'es amoureuse, tu vas lui faire un bisou alors  
- Tu as raison petite curieuse

Alex pénétra dans la chambre, elle vit un masque de souffrance parcourir le visage d'Olivia. Elle lui posa délicatement un baiser sur son front, le masque à Oxygène empêchait tout autre contact

- Ça ne semble pas allez bien mon ange  
- Tu es là, ça va déjà mieux  
- remets ton masque mon ange, tu en as besoin  
- c'est toujours ton genou ?

Elle hocha la tête

- ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'opéreraient quand tes poumons iront mieux….  
- Tu as encore fait des cauchemars

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête

- Ça passera avec le temps  
- J'ai prévenu Eliott et les autres que tu avais repris tes esprits. ils passeront te voir bientôt.

L'infirmière entra à ce moment afin de contrôler ses paramètres.

Elle stoppa l'oxygène

- Vous arriverez à respirer toute seule maintenant, je laisse tout de même la bonbonne …..vous irez de mieux en mieux

Elle regarda ensuite Alex

- Je crois que la jeune demoiselle dehors s'impatiente  
- Je vais la chercher, c'est une surprise dit-elle en regardant Olivia.

Olivia lui sourit en espérant que la surprise s'appelait Ella.

La petite fille entra dans la chambre accompagnée d'Alex

- Olivia  
- Oh Ella dit –elle  
- La petite fille s'approcha du lit, elle tenait dans sa main deux enveloppes.  
- Approche ma grande, tu n'as pas peur ?  
- Non, Alex m'a juste dit que je ne devais pas te faire mal

Olivia sourit à l'enfant

- Viens monte

La petite fille grimpa délicatement sur le lit et Olivia la serre contre elle

- Je suis vraiment contente de te voir  
- Moi aussi. Tu te plais dans ta nouvelle famille  
- Oh oui. Ils t'ont fait mal les méchants Olivia  
- Oui, tu vois j'ai encore mal au genou  
- Mais tu vas guérir  
- Je vais guérir  
- On pourra retourner au zoo  
- C'est promis  
- Je t'ai apporté deux enveloppes Olivia  
- Rien que pour moi  
- Rien que pour toi

Elle tendit les deux enveloppes à Olivia

- Tu dois ouvrir celle-ci en premier  
- D'accord  
- Mais dis-moi, tu as encore perdu une dent  
- Oui et la petite sourire m'a donné une pièce

Olivia ouvrit la première enveloppe qui contenait un très beau dessin mis dans un cadre

- Il est magnifique ma puce, tu me le racontes  
- Alors là c'est moi  
- J'avais bien reconnu tes nattes  
- Là c'est Alex qui me tient une main  
- Oh c'est très ressemblant  
- Et là c'est toi à qui je donne l'autre main.  
- Tu es adorables Ella, regarde, je vais poser ton dessin ici, chaque fois que je le regarderai, je penserai à toi.

La petite fille souriait parce qu'elle savait ce que contenait la deuxième enveloppe.  
- Tu l'ouvres  
- Tu as l'air bien impatient jeune demoiselle  
- Je le suis dit-elle d'un sourire éclatant

Alex assise dans le fauteuil souriait en regardant leur complicité, ça lui mettait du baume au cœur de retrouver ces moments de qu'elle avait cru perdu.  
Olivia ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle lut le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et les larmes aux yeux, elle les regardait toutes deux. La réalité venait de prendre vie.

- Alex, Ella  
- Nous voulions te faire une surprise dit Alex en se levant  
- Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement je suis heureuse  
- Alors tu veux bien être mon autre maman Olivia  
- Bien sûr que oui Ella


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41 _six mois plus tard_

- Eliott, ravie de te voir  
- Moi aussi Alex

Ils se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras

- Comment vont les enfants depuis sa mort ?  
- Ils vont mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé, ils en veulent toujours à leur mère et je ne peux pas les en blâmer. Eli s'est endormi sur le chemin, il dort sur le siège arrière. Dick et Lizzie nous rejoindront ce soir. Maureen et Kathleen n'ont hélas pas pu se libérer mais elles m'ont remis un cadeau.  
- Ne sors pas les valises trop vite sinon, elle se doutera que nous lui cachons quelque chose.  
- Je crois qu'elle comprendra vite quand elle verra le reste de l'équipe arriver.  
- Nous allons tous bien profiter de ces vacances bien méritées.  
- Je prends Eli et j'arrive  
- Ok, je vais vite voir à la salle de bain si notre détective a terminé de se faire belle. Ella dort encore comme un bébé.

Alex pénétra dans la grande salle de bain. Pour son rétablissement, les parents d'Alex leur avaient offert ce charmant chalet assez grand pour accueillir plusieurs personnes. Elle avait également invité ses amis sans qu'elle le sache. Tous ceux qui avaient été là pour elles trois. Elles y habitaient toutes les trois depuis qu'Olivia était sortie de l'hôpital.

Sa vie avait beaucoup changé. Sa rencontre avec Olivia, son kidnapping, l'adoption d'Ella, la réconciliation avec ses parents. Ensuite, son opération du genou dont la guérison fut aussi pénible que douloureuse.  
Pourtant Olivia ne s'était jamais plaint de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort, elle désirait plus que tout s'en sortir et reprendre son poste, reprendre le travail, son travail qu'elle aimait.  
Elle le reprendrait dans deux semaines où elle ne ferait que du travail de bureau le temps qu'elle reprenne ses marques et que l'orthopédiste le lui autorise. Alex quant à elle avait finalement accepté un travail à la cour pénal international. Elles commenceraient dès que ces vacances de Pâques seraient finies.

Elles avaient appris toutes les deux à s'investir dans leur rôle de maman, un travail à plein temps qu'elles prenaient plaisir à partager.  
Olivia avait également rencontré les parents d'Alex, ce fut assez effrayant au départ surtout qu'Alex avait encore du mal à communiquer et miraculeusement la rencontre de ses parents avec Olivia avait réussi à alléger l'ambiance et Alex en fut soulagée.

Elle entra tout doucement dans la douche dont elle entendit le jet d'eau fonctionnant encore.

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine

- Alex  
- Liv

Elle se mit à embrasser chaque partie de son corps et Olivia le lui rendit.

- je t'aime tellement  
- je t'aime tellement aussi  
- je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle  
- je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon ultime souffle  
- je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi  
- tu es l'amour de ma vie  
- tu es le mien aussi

Et leurs deux corps s'aimèrent à l'unisson sous les jets de cette douche les réchauffant tout autant que leur passion.

Elles s'aimèrent sous la douche, aussi passionnément qu'elles le purent

- Liv, habille-toi avant de sortir  
- As-tu peur de remettre cela ?  
- Evidemment que non mais Eliott vient d'arriver, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te voie en petite tenue  
- Elliot est ici ? dit-elle le regard brillant  
- Oui il est ici  
- Mon Eliott  
- Oui ton Eliott  
- Oh mon dieu, Alex  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu, alors je me suis dit qu'une petite invitation te ferait le plus grand bien pour ton moral  
- Tu es amour Alex  
- Je le sais

Olivia se dépêcha donc d'enfiler son jeans et sa chemise afin de revoir son ami.

Elle vit Eli endormit sur le fauteuil, elle lui remonta la couverture. Pauvre petit homme qui doit grandir sans sa maman, pensait-elle.

Elle sortit sur le balcon d'où elle vit Eliott sur le sentier bordant le jardin.

- El s'écria-t-elle  
- Liv

Ils coururent chacun dans la direction de l'autre

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort

- Oh Liv, j'avais presqu'oublié à quel point je t'aimais  
- Je t'aime terriblement aussi El  
- Tu m'as vraiment manqué  
- Pareil lui dit-elle en souriant  
- Comme je suis heureux de te voir  
- Pas autant que je ne le suis  
- Je crois bien que oui  
- Et comment se passe ton rôle de maman ?  
- À merveille, excepté qu'elle nous appelle encore Oliva et Alex mais nous ne voulons pas forcer les choses, cet enfant en a tellement vu  
- Tout comme toi  
- Nous nous en sommes tous sortis, c'est le principal  
- Et comment s'en sortent tes enfants  
- Ils vont bien Liv

Et pendant un instant, il la tint dans ses bras tel un trésor aussi précieux que sa propre vie. Il passa les mains sur ses cheveux

- Il parait que tu reviens parmi nous ?  
- Je vois que le chef n'a pas su tenir sa langue  
- Tu lui diras merci tout à l'heure plaisanta-t-il ?  
- Il vient aussi !  
- Oups je viens de dire une bêtise  
- Je crois que ma chère Alex n'a pas résisté à l'envie d'inviter du monde pour mon anniversaire  
- Ne me dis pas que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?  
- Eliott Stabler, ne faites-pas l'innocent sur ce coup là  
- Bon allez rentrons, je pense que le petit déjeuner nous attend  
- Ha parce que tu as amené un petit déjeuner  
- Tu as toujours dit que les plats à domicile étaient l'invention du siècle  
- Moi j'ai dit ca  
- Tu l'as dit

Et ils remontèrent le sentier sous le regard attendri d'Alex observant le bonheur de leur retrouvaille.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Eli se réveilla et les rejoignit à table tout comme Ella.

Eli malgré ses 7 ans grimpa sur les genoux d'Olivia

- Tu veux bien qu'on se promène cet après-midi Liv ?  
- Tout ce que tu veux mon petit bonhomme lui répondit-elle lui caressant les cheveux. Elle ressentait énormément de tendresse pour cet enfant dont la mère avait pourtant essayé de lui ôter la vie et qui finalement s'était elle-même donnée la mort en abusant de médicaments.

- Je veux aller voir l'océan Liv  
- Alors ça marche pour l'océan mais il faudra marcher  
- Je suis grand Olivia tu sais  
- Moi aussi je suis grande Olivia reprit Ella  
- Je sais ma puce  
- Tu viens avec nous papa ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Alex ?  
- Euh non, allez- tous les deux ça vous fera du bien de passer du temps ensemble.  
- On fera un château de sable Eli  
- D'accord si tu me prêtes ton seau et ta pelle  
- Je veux bien de tes les donner, viens je vais te les montrer

Et les deux enfants mains dans la main filèrent préparer leur expédition sous le regard attendri des adultes.

Olivia ne vit pas le sourire complice que s'étaient lancés Eliott et Alex.

Le déjeuner fini, Alex s'occupa de donner le bain aux deux enfants  
pendant qu'Eliott et Olivia débarrassaient la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Je vais préparer quelques sandwiches pour les enfants, la promenade va être longue pour leurs petites jambes  
- Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas les vélos ?  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça semble être une excellente idée.

C'est ainsi qu'au début de l'après-midi, Eliott, Olivia, Eli et Ella s'en allèrent en vélo gagner la plage qui se situait à 5km du chalet. La mission d'Eliott était d'occuper Olivia qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de la fête qui se préparait dans son dos.

Ils arrivèrent à la plage où Eliott et Olivia s'installèrent sur une serviette pendant que les enfants pataugeaient dans l'eau.

- Tu t'imagines que d'ici peu, nous nous retrouverons sur de nouvelles enquêtes.  
- Tu vas assurer Liv, aie confiance en toi ! tu es taillée sur mesure pour ce travail. Tu nous manques à chacun d'entre nous.  
- Tant que tu seras là, je me sentirai en sécurité. Ne me laisse jamais seule El  
- Je te le promets Liv, lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis ravi de vous voir heureuses toi et Alex.  
- Merci El, j'allais te le dire tu sais. Je sais que tu l'appris dans d'étranges circonstances mais on attendait un peu avant d'en parler.  
- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas ! si j'avais su que Kathy projetait de te blesser, je l'en aurais empêchée !  
- Laissons le passé derrière nous El, j'ai vraiment trouvé mon bonheur avec Alex et j'espère que toi aussi, tu retrouveras quelqu'un avec qui construire ta vie.  
- En parlant de rencontre, j'ai effectivement fait la connaissance de quelqu'un si on peut dire.  
- Espèce de petit cachotier  
- Je te retourne le compliment partenaire  
- El c'est super, promets-moi juste qu'elle ne sera pas jalouse de notre amitié. Histoire que je ne finisse plus dans un entrepôt, je n'y survivrais pas cette fois  
- Ce ne risque pas !  
- Je la connais  
- Oui, c'est Melinda  
- Ouah El, c'est super et …..totalement inattendu….ouah  
- Eli le sait  
- Nous avons diné ensemble hier soir, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

Les deux enfants ramassaient maintenant des coquillages afin de décorer leur château de sable.

- Elle est où ta maman ?  
- Au paradis  
- T'es triste ?  
- Oui, elle me manque mais elle a été méchante  
- La mienne aussi  
- Maureen m'a dit qu'elle avait été très méchante avec Olivia  
- Avec ma nouvelle maman  
- Oui  
- Je savais pas  
- T'es fâchée ?  
- Non , t'es mon ami  
- T'es mon amie aussi  
- Ma première maman n'était pas gentille non plus  
- C'est pour ca que tu habites avec Olivia  
- oui  
- On va finir le château  
- D'accord


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à faiblir et une légère brise lui caressa les épaules. Elle frissonna

- Tu as froid ?  
- Un peu, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, il est déjà 16h00.  
- Nous avons encore un peu de temps lui dit-il en lui passant sa veste sur les épaules. Les enfants s'amusent encore.  
- Alex t'a demandé de me garder combien de temps ?  
- Elle ne m'a pas encore fait d'appel en absence ; donc ….  
- Je suis condamnée à rester avec toi  
- Quel supplice !  
- T'es bête El

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche

- C'est le signal ?  
- Je pense bien dit-il en souriant.  
- Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment El  
- Je suis inoubliable c'est normal  
- T'es bien un mec toi  
- Je sais ! c'est bien pour cela que tu m'aimes autant

Ils rappelèrent les enfants qui accoururent en se tenant par la main

- Quand on sera grand on se mariera papa  
- Tu as encore le temps fiston dit-il

Ils reprirent et pédalèrent doucement afin de préserver le genou d'Olivia jusqu'au chalet

- Vous allez rangez les vélos les enfants  
- D'accord  
- Ferme les yeux Olivia

Il prit un bandeau dans sa main afin de lui cacher la vue. Au moment où il voulut lui poser sur les yeux

- Non, Eliott pas ça, hurla-t-elle et elle recula  
- Liv, je suis désolée  
- Ne m'approche pas dit-elle terrorisée  
- Liv, je ...

Ella, apeurée par les cris d'Olivia se jeta dans ses bras

- Maman, maman cria-t-elle  
- Ce n'est rien Ella dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Leur petite fille l'avait enfin appelé maman, pour la toute première fois.

Eliott s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras

- Vraiment désolée  
- Ce n'est pas grave El, ma thérapie n'est pas encore tout à fait finie tu sais  
- Ferme quand même les yeux sinon Alex va me tuer  
- Promis lui dit-elle de son plus merveilleux sourire

Il lui passa sa main sur les joues et lui essuya ses larmes

Elle posa Ella qui lui donnait la main

Eliott la conduisit dans le salon à l'étage.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit une surprise générale.

Tous ses amis étaient venus pour son anniversaire.

Elle fut emmenée dans sa chambre où l'attendait une superbe robe rouge mettant en valeur ses formes féminines.

Elle passa une excellente soirée entourée de tous ceux à qui elle tenait.

Elle venait de terminer son gâteau lorsqu'Alex la regarda

- M'accorderas-tu cette danse…..  
- Avec plaisir….

Amoureusement elles dansèrent toutes deux, leur danse reflétait maintenant l'amour qui les portait, celui qui les unissait. Olivia posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex et se laissa porter au son de la musique.

Elle sentit quelqu'un qui tirait sur sa robe.

- Je peux aussi danser ?  
- Je crois qu'une demoiselle a quitté son lit dit-elle à Alex le regard lumineux  
- Bien sûr, Alex se pencha et souleva la petite fille afin qu'elle les accompagne.  
- Maman Alex et maman Liv dit-elle en les serrant toutes les deux du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elles se regardèrent toutes émues, la petite fille remplissait leurs plus belles espérances

- Oui répondirent-elles en cœur  
- Je pourrais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère  
- Pourquoi pas dit Alex ? mais il faudrait que tes mamans soient mariées mon petit cœur  
- Serait-ce une proposition de mariage Alex ? dit-elle en rougissant  
- Je pense que tu as très bien compris  
- Bien dis-ton pour une avocate, tu n'as pas le sens des formules

Alex posa l'enfant sur le sol et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qu'Olivia ne comprit pas.

Elle resta à genoux. Elles ne se rendirent pas compte que tous les regardaient toutes les deux mais plus rien d'autres n'existait que leurs regards qui se croisaient. La petite revint rapidement avec un écrin que lui avait remis Fin mis dans la confidence.

Elle ouvrit l'écrin, elle prit la bague en diamant et regarda Olivia  
- Olivia Benson voulez-vous m'épouser  
- Je le veux lui dit-elle en prenant la main d'Alex pour la relever  
- Mes mamans vont se marier, mes mamans vont se marier !

Et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

The end


End file.
